


Yellow Light

by natgayvanlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human Carmilla Karnstein, carmilla esau, carmilla exchange student au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a punishment with her sexual actions, Carmilla's mother was forced to send her to Silas to be their newest exchange student for two weeks. Carmilla didnt like the idea but what choice does she have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fanfic is dedicated to one of my special online friend.. you know who you are, so i'm not gonna mention who you are and i hope you like it!

Carmilla’s always been the problem child. Always up for trouble in school, even though she isolates herself from society for at least 95% of the time.

Most of the time, she’s absent from her classes and if not, she’s at least 15 minutes to class. Other students are jealous of her for being the dean’s daughter because she gets tolerated by the professor. It’s really a good advantage being the daughter of the school’s supreme as what most students say, but in all fairness, Carmilla is also very smart so no matter how late or absent she is, she always end up catching fast with the school course.

Aside from being a badass as she likes to label herself, Carmilla also happens to be very sexual. Like she’s probably had sex with almost half of the female population of their college, but if you were to ask her about relationships she would definitely answer you with a grumpy voice and tell you that ‘relationships aren’t my thing, it’s for the weak.’

Well, not really. She had a few relationships when she was in high school but she stop considering about it as relationship instead she calls it relationshit because of how much it fucked her over.  

So at the age of 19, she feels like she doesn’t need to commit to somebody just so she could have sex every now and then.

Carmilla was on the library when she got a text from one of her latest conquest. She slammed the booked on the table as she started to get annoyed over being disturbed when she’s having her alone time, reading **_Catcher in the Rye_**.

Begrudgingly, Carmilla scoops the phone out of the back pocket of her to see the text.

_Lila: Hey!_

_Carmilla: What’s up?_

_Lila: Nothing much. My class got cancelled, wanna come over?_

_Carmilla: Hmm… Depends on what you have in mind._

_Lila: Well you wouldn’t know if you won’t come over_.

With that, Carmilla decides that maybe it wouldn’t hurt if she stays on someone else’s room for the afternoon.

The walk towards the other side of the university wasn’t that far. So Carmilla decides to walk instead of driving her car.

She was about to enter the dormitory where Lila stays when she decides to drop by at the convenient store to get them something to eat.

When she entered the dormitory building the security guard didn’t even need to ask for her ID as he normally does when there’s a visitor, but Carmilla is exception, another perks of being the dean’s daughter.

Lila’s room is located on the 5th floor, which means Carmilla has to take the lift going to her room. As soon as the elevator came to stop at the 5th floor of the dormitory she smirk knowing that she’s gonna get someone laid for the rest of the afternoon.

Truth is, no matter how many girls Carmilla had fucked she always make sure not to let the other girl go down on her simply because even if she isn’t for relationship she still prefer to have someone special to go down on her and that person hasn’t come yet.

She was about to knock on the door but was surprised to find out the door was slightly open, so she immediately went inside, for a few seconds she awkwardly stands by the door before she decides calling out for Lila.

Carmilla was surprised to see Lila wearing short shorts and a _bra_ when she finally shows up.

‘Hey’ Carmilla greats her

‘Hey you too. What do you have in that bag?’ She asks as she notice the paper bag Carmilla was carrying.

‘Ah I just thought I should bring something to eat.’ Carmilla answers

‘Well come on then, I’m pretty much starving!’

They both ate in silence sharing a few stolen glances from time to time.

Carmilla kind of felt intimidated at the presence of Lila, maybe it was because she is older than her.

 

\--

The decided to watch some crappy TV shows which Carmilla didn’t actually paid attention to knowing there’s a girl on a pink bra seated beside her.

Lila finally notice that Carmilla wasn’t even paying attention so she decides on asking her ‘you alright there Carms?’

‘Not really. It’s hard to pay attention to what’s on the TV when there is a girl seated next to me wearing only bra.’

Carmilla smirks as she successfully made Lila blush.

‘So Lila, tell me. What exactly did you have in mind when you invited me over?’

Lila wasted no time as she leans forward capturing Carmilla’s lips. The kiss was frantic and Carmilla was so sure that she’ll wake up with a bruised lips. As their kiss deepens, Carmilla took the chance to turn them around making herself on top of Lila.

Carmilla once again smirked as she saw how impatient Lila was as she pulled apart.

When they went back to kissing, Lila cupped Carmilla’s butt causing her to moan between their kisses. Knowing that it somehow turned on Carmilla, she took this as an opportunity to pull Carmilla’s shirt over her head. 

Carmilla slides her tongue on Lila’s lips asking for access, once granted she immediately cupped her left boob causing her to moan louder. Slowly, Carmilla decides to break from the kiss and starts to kiss Lila’s neck and down towards her breasts.

She happily sucked on Lila’s boobs as she arches closer to Carmilla. As the heat continues to build up, Carmilla unbuttons her shorts and pushed it downwards. As soon as it was below Lila’s knee, she immediately tugged on the waist band of Lila’s underwear.

She wasn’t even surprised to feel the wetness of the girl under her, when she heard Lila begging for her to fuck her Carmilla immediately inserts her two fingers. She continues to kiss her lightly on her stomach, of course to give Lila more satisfaction she decides that a nice girl like her deserves to have her go down on her.

Not long enough, Lila finally comes down from her ecstasy and contented, she finally pulls Carmilla for a deep kiss and she moans as she tastes herself on Carmilla’s mouth.

\--

Carmilla’s so called adventures with Lila didn’t end that night. From time to time, they would send dirty messages to one another and sometimes sending nudes over snap chat. This kind of set up lasted for about two weeks.

Today was just like one of those times where they would exchange dirty messages and when Carmilla felt turned on, she decides to invite Lila over.

_Lila: Alright. Where are you though?_

_Carmilla: At the library._

_Lila: Oh god. Did you want to fuck me on one of the tables there?_

_Carmilla: If you say so._

_Lila: Well I’ll be there soon_.

Carmilla was very thankful that students are starting to leave. There were only four other students left there aside from her and one librarian. She thinks to herself that she wouldn’t have a hard time controlling Lila’s explosive moans compared when they fucked at the gym.

She immediately light up the moment she saw Lila rushing towards her.

‘Hi’

‘Well that was fast.’

‘You know me; I couldn’t let a horny Carmilla past.’ Carmilla chuckles at Lila’s admission.

‘Let’s go then.’ Carmilla grabbed Lila by the hand and lead her towards the end of the library where they can be all alone.

 

 

//

The next incidents that occur were something Carmilla didn’t dare to imagine. Lila had took her by surprise by inserting two fingers on her wet folds, she wasted no time on making Carmilla feel alright, when she felt that she finally satisfies Carmilla she demanded for Carmilla to give her what she just gave her. Carmilla pulled Lila’s skirt and starts kissing on her entrance followed by lapping her tongue.

Lila just let out her second loud moan when she heard footsteps approaching. She ignores it, thinking that it was only the librarian checking over the bookshelves, so she managed to continue sucking on Lila’s lips. She was definitely busy with what she was doing that they didn’t even managed to hear the person who came at stop in front of them, until she hears a very stern… ‘CARMILLA KARNSTEIN TO MY OFFICE NOW!’

-

Carmilla immediately followed her mother’s order. The dean or her mother is the only person Carmilla gets scared off.

When she enters her mother’s office, she starts to tremble knowing that she fucked up big time. She saw that her mother was staring at the huge window behind her table, probably contemplating what she would be doing to her daughter.

Her mother had finally turned around; anger was written all over her face.

‘Carmilla, my sweet daughter Carmilla, where did have I gone wrong for you to put me through this? Did I lack on giving you every little thing you want and need? I gave you a good life, wonderful education, bought you a very expensive car and yet, this is what you gave me in return? I am so tired of getting complains about your attitudes towards your classmates and professors. I also found out that most of the time you are absent and if not you are very late.’

Carmilla tries to open her mouth in an attempt to speak out but she fails. Knowing she will never win this argument she is having with her mother.

‘This is too much Carmilla. I was never against you for being a lesbian, but that? having sex inside the school premise—the library to be exact, that was too much and that was the last straw for all the patience I have tried to give you all this time.

As a punishment with her sexual actions, Carmilla's mother was forced to send her to Silas to be their newest exchange student for two weeks.

Carmilla of course, tried to protest ‘Please mother, don’t do this to me.’

‘No, my decision is final, now go home at pack your things. You leave first thing in the morning tomorrow.’

 


	2. Coming Up Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is so gay for Carmilla and most of the time she's being inappropriate.

When Carmilla’s alarm starts blazing on her bedside table she instantly shot up to her bed and throw the annoying object on the other side of her room.  It was 5 am when it started to violently make annoying noises, Carmilla doesn’t want to properly wake up but she knows she doesn’t have any choice.

Not having any choice has been Carmilla’s option since last night—since she had managed to piss her mother big, big time.  

It was around 6:30 am when she finally left their house, which she wouldn’t be seeing for two weeks.  Two weeks isn’t so bad at all she thought, she just hope she wouldn’t get to encounter idiots while she’s at Silas.

It was around 7:30 when she reached the train station going to Silas. The travel from Graz to Styria will last for about five hours, knowing that it’s going to be along ride Carmilla decides on bringing at least 2 books. _(She hasn’t finished reading Catcher in the Rye)_

_-_

Laura almost trips off the stairs of their house, she was rushing yet again. She does that a lot no matter how much her dad tells her not to because…well she’s clumsy so she might end up hurting herself.

‘Laura honey, you better hurry up its fifteen minutes before 9, you have to catch that 10 am train back to Silas or you won’t make it before 3 in the afternoon.’ Her dad, Mark calls out while he sets Laura’s other stuffs on the trunk of their car.

‘I’m almost done, dad!’ She answers as she runs towards the living room.

Thankfully, they didn’t get stranded on the road. On a normal Tuesday, traffic around their city is unforgivable but today with whatever miracle it could have been, the road was clear and at least 60% traffic free so by 9:30, Mark have already dropped off Laura at the station.

Knowing that she still got time and the line at the ticketing area wasn’t jam packed, Laura decides on grabbing a coffee and sandwich since she hadn’t had the chance to eat breakfast back at home, but this time Laura wasn’t lucky, the line at Starbucks is a disaster.

She felt anxiousness wash over her as she worries she might not make it if the cashier won’t move fast. She feels like everything goes in a slow motion, and then she panic as she hears the loud honking of the upcoming train— _(there’s still two other people in front of her before she gets to the cashier.)_

The door of the train is about to close when Laura gets in.

 Carmilla tries her best to ignore the buzz of the new crowd who gets into the train as she focus on reading a new book called  “After the Funeral” by Agatha Christie, when all of a sudden she felt a hot liquid spills on her arm.

‘What the fuck!’ she tries her best to make her voice sound angry as she is.

‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I’m so so sorry.’ Answers a tiny girl with annoying voice.

‘Maybe if you weren’t running you wouldn’t drop your coffee to my side!’ She hisses towards the girl hovering beside her

‘I know, and I am really sorry… I just needed to rush because this the only aisle seat left… And wow, you’re pretty!’

Carmilla tries her best not to smirk on what the girl just told her so she settles to one of her killer glares. ‘God, what have I done to deserve this? Now I am stuck with an imbecile.’

Laura ignores the insult Carmilla just called her; she let it go knowing she’s the reason why this woman is mad at her. Maybe this woman is right after all. Silence fell between the two of them because really, no matter how much Laura apologize she already done some damage and Carmilla’s arm looks so red after she dried of the coffee and it made Laura even guiltier.

Carmilla went back to reading while Laura fidgets in her seat and it really gets to Carmilla’s nerves. ‘For the love of god, will you stop fidgeting?’

‘I’m sorry—I’m just-‘

‘You’re just what?’ Carmilla glares towards Laura, her eyes full of venom.

‘I’m just worried with your arm. It’s turning into boiling red, would you want me to bring you to the hospital or something to get that checked?’ Laura asks Carmilla with a very doubtful tone.

‘No.’

‘But—if I take you there, it will make me feel less guilty than I already am.’ Laura insists.

‘Will you stop talking a lot? My ears are hurting too much because of your voice!’

Laura shot her a glance.

‘Listen here preppie;’ Laura began, ‘I’m trying to be nice here to you because of that damage I have caused your arm, maybe the least you can do is to act nice and stop making me feel like I’m a horrible person!’ Laura explodes somehow startling Carmilla. 

‘Whoa! What makes you so sure I went to prep school?’

‘You look stupid and rich’ Laura says, fixing her hair.

‘You’re wrong!’ Carmilla protested. ‘I’m actually smart and poor.’

‘Oh no, preppie. I’m smart and poor.’

She was staring straight at Laura; her eyes were dark with annoyance. ‘Okay, maybe I’m rich but I wouldn’t let her call me dumb.’— ‘What the hell makes you so smart?’ Carmilla asked.

‘I wouldn’t go for a coffee with you.’ Laura answered.

‘Listen—I wouldn’t ask you.’

‘ **That** ’, Laura replied, is what makes you **_stupid_**.’

For the rest of the journey neither of the two said another word.

\---

** The next day **

‘Hey L, have you heard that there’s an exchange student who would be joining our class for the next two weeks?’

‘Yeah, I guess Mr. Kipling mentioned it to us, last week.’ Laura answers Lafontaine with obvious disinterest in her voice.

‘You alright, man?’ They ask as they notice that there’s something that could be bothering their friend.

‘Yeah, I think I just didn’t have enough rest. I needed to finish one of my papers that’s due today. _(Laura lied, she actually didn’t get proper sleep, she’s been thinking about Carmilla. Carmilla might be arrogant but Laura was so sure that she’s actually very pretty.)_

‘Oh that’s sad. Let’s just pretend that Wednesday will end soon.’ LaF says earning a lopsided from Laura.

They were on their way to their class when they came across with Danny.

 ‘Hey Danny!’  LaF greets her as soon as they saw her approaching them. ‘Oh why are you alone? Where’s Perry?’

‘Ah they just went to the bathroom.’

‘Alright.’

‘Laura, is everything okay?’

‘I already asked them that. Says they just lack sleep.’

‘Fine. I’ll tell you all what’s been bothering me.’

‘Okay, shoot.’ Danny presses as they were all finally seated inside their classroom and having Perry finally joins them.

 

‘Yesterday, I had to rush going inside the train since I got late after I bought breakfast. Once I was inside, I had to rush again on the last aisle sit and all of a sudden I accidentally dropped my cup of coffee on the girl seated beside the sit I would be taking.’

‘Oh god.’

‘I know I really did felt sorry for her—I even asked her if I could bring her to the hospital or something but she didn’t agree…she was actually being rude to me the entire time and all I could do is to understand her because she wouldn’t be broody if it weren’t for me, also have I mentioned she’s very pretty?’

Danny couldn’t help not to snort after Laura has admitted that the girl she just caused trouble was actually pretty. ‘Oh Laura, your gay is definitely showing anywhere!’ Danny teased Laura that caused the girl to blush uncontrollably.

/

At around 9 in the morning, Carmilla has arrived to Silas from her surprisingly near apartment _._

_(She was honestly thankful that her mother has managed to look for an apartment where she could stay while she’s at Silas.)_

The moment she enters the main building of Silas she suddenly felt uneasy, probably it was because she’s in an unfamiliar place.

She immediately walked towards the office of the dean.

She knows that once the dean opens the door there’s no turning back and to be honest, she wanted to ditch being an exchange student but she knows there’s too much consequences she would be facing by the time she gets home.

Carmilla knocked on the door just enough so she wouldn’t be startling the dean.  After a few times of knocking, a soft ‘Come in’ answers her. Once she got in, she felt like she was in a different dimension. Comparing the room of the Silas’ dean is way different to the office of her mother. This room is mainly earthly colours and there are pictures everywhere as to her mom’s office it only has two colours, white and peach.

The dean finally looked up from the document she was reading, her face was soft and kind and she was smiling when she asks Carmilla ‘May I help you?’

‘Uh-I’m Carmilla. Carmilla Karnstein, the dean of Roundview College sent me here for the exchange student program of your school.’ Carmilla explains.

‘Ah, Carmilla. Antoinette’s daughter. Have a seat.’

Carmilla does as she was told.

‘Your mom actually just called me asking if we have already talked.’ She smiles

‘Oh I think I forgot to text her what time I would be here.’

‘Well no problem by that. So allow me to introduce myself by the way. I’m Helena Drew and I am the dean for Silas’ Arts and Letters. Welcome.’ Helena finished her introduction by extending her hand which Carmilla warmly takes.

‘Glad to finally meet you.’

‘So, from what your mother have told me, you are taking Journalism and Media?’

‘Yes. That is definitely true.’

Helena claps her hands in excitement ‘Great! Actually, here in Silas we call it as Broadcast Media but seeing your coursework and the scope of the subjects you have taken back in Roundview everything is pretty much the same, except for the name itself.’

‘I believe there are a lot of names being actually used with journalism itself which is kind of funny for some ways.’

‘Right. Anyways, for the duration of your stay here I have set expectations of what you would study. You actually do have a couple of catching up needed to work on so you can level everything with our coursework. But you don’t need to get worried about it since we do have TA’s here that would assist you with catching up.

‘That sounds perfect really, but uh sorry—but what’s TA?’ Carmilla asks.

‘TA’s are teaching assistance. Well they actually are students here but they would normally take extra hours before and after their class to provide tutorial services.’

‘Oh that’s awesome then.’ Carmilla was actually pretty impressed.

  _(They don’t have this kind of program back in Roundview and she actually thought of having this discussed with her mother.)_

‘Well, since you have actually agreed about your course program for the next two weeks I guess it’s best for you to meet your TA.’

 

 

 

==

Laura had just finished her third class for the day when she was asked to go to the dean’s office. On a normal day, Laura often gets an invite of going to the dean’s office, but today isn’t any ordinary day. Laura already had a hint of what is coming. She knows that they do have a new exchange student so that’s probably the reason why she’s been called by the dean.

When Laura finally get inside the dean’s office, her eyes immediately drops on the arm of the girls whose back is against her. She wonders what happened to it, why is it covered in bandage. She was abruptly pulled out from her reverie when the dean finally speaks.

‘Laura, come in come in. I would like you to meet our new exchange student, Carmilla Karnstein.

As Laura attempts to walk closer to them, Carmilla took the time to turn around to come face to face with her TA.

‘YOU?’ Both Carmilla and Laura have exclaimed and disappointment was way too obvious.

‘You two know each other?’

‘No’ comes Carmilla’s answer.

‘Yes—I mean not really.’

Laura noticed that Carmilla is smirking at her and it made her really blush.

She also noticed that the dean was actually giving her a questioning look so she decides on explaining what actually happened between them.

‘We actually don’t know each other, but yesterday we were seated next to each other on the train on the way here.’

‘Then why do you both sound like you hate each other for such a long time?’

‘It’s because of this-‘Carmilla have brought up her right arm to show her bandaged arm.’

‘I don’t get it. Care to explain, Hollis?’

She didn’t have any choice but to explain everything to the dean.

‘Ialmost didn’t make it to the train since the line at Starbucks was really long, so when I head towards the train, its doors were about to close so when I get in, I noticed that every seat was already occupied, then I saw the one next to Carmilla was still empty. I took the chance to get that aisle sit since I normally prefer it than the one by the window. So I literally had to run towards her or rather the sit before anyone takes it, when all of a sudden I got tripped and dropped my coffee on her side. I swear it was an accident and I would never do something as horrible as that to a pretty girl like Carmilla.’

When Carmilla heard Laura calling her pretty she had to mentally slap herself as she starts to blush, this time she was the one who gets a smirk. Laura had smirked to her.

‘Well I hope you girls would be getting along the way. You’re the only available TA right now and we can’t wait for a new one since Carmilla would only be here for two weeks.

** Next Day **

It had been 45 minutes since Laura came to the library for her first study session with Carmilla but sadly there’s still no sign of Carmilla. She had checked her phone over and over again to see if she actually sent the text to Carmilla, telling her that they need to meet at the library after their respective class.

She was just about to leave when she feels a light tap on her shoulder.

‘Finally. I’ve been waiting for you for the past 45 minutes.’

Carmilla rolled her eyes ‘Oh don’t be a baby. It’s not like you waited for 30 years!’

‘Wow. Thanks, I appreciate that.’

‘Are you really that pissed?’

‘Are you really that annoying?’

‘Annoying? Weren’t you the one who clumsily spilled an entire cup of coffee on my arm? Which is by the way I had to tend to that is why I was late because I had to go home!’

Laura was supposed to say something else but she settles for not saying anything.

‘Thank you. That finally shuts you up.’

They have managed to spend an hour without talking to each other, but each time their arms touch Carmilla would have sworn that she feels electrified.

It was already 7 pm when they had finished their ever-silent study session and as soon as they were outside of the library, Laura speaks up. ‘You know, I don’t know why you hated me so much. I admit I’m a huge ball of a klutz but honestly, you really didn’t need to insult me. I also don’t get why you couldn’t forgive me, even though kindness is screaming on your beautiful eyes. But if you think you can’t stand being next to me, just tell me because I would talk to the dean and tell her to find you another TA.’

After her outburst, Laura immediately left the library as her tears starts to fall from her eyes.

Carmilla had to admit to herself that she hated the fact that she had made Laura cry. She wanted to run after her but she knows it wouldn’t be the best solution.  So instead, she settles to going home with a worried heart.

==

_(Carmilla was tossing and turning on her bed, thinking of ways to fix whatever had happened between her and Laura. She had been tempted to text Laura but she couldn’t find the courage to send the message she had composed.)_

On the next day, Carmilla decides to wake up earlier than the usual so she could have time to prepare breakfast. Her class with Laura isn’t until 9.

As soon as she had prepared everything on the small basket, she decides to send Laura a text.

CK: can you meet me outside the building in 20 mins?

LH: unless you wouldn’t be insulting me again.

CK: just meet me there yeah?

LH: fine.

**_20 minutes later..._ **

Carmilla was seated on the 3rd step of the stairs at the front of the building when Laura saw her. She is still pissed with Carmilla but for whatever reason it is, she smiled the moment she saw Carmilla, her back is against Laura just the same during the first time they had met.

Once she was standing at arm’s length beside Carmilla, she lightly poked her causing Carmilla to jump a little from her seat, but she immediately smiled the moment she realized it was Laura.

Laura had thought to herself, that this was the first time she had seen Carmilla smiled as bright as that. When Carmilla stood up, Laura’s eyes fell on the right arm of Carmilla and she had to flinch at the sight of her bandaged arm and Carmilla must’ve noticed her discomfort ‘It’s actually starting to heal,’ Laura nods.

‘So let’s go then?’ Carmilla asks, holding out her hand.

Laura smiled taking Carmilla’s hand.

They have in a very comfortable silence; they didn’t know who initiated but their fingers have ended up being intertwined. Laura was starting to wonder where they are going do she decides to speak up and Carmilla ‘You aren’t going to kill me right?’

‘No. I’m not gonna do that to you cupcake.’

‘Good. So where are we going?’

‘Relax. We’re almost there.’

Carmilla had just been in Silas but she finally found a hide out at the back of the university. As she wandered the other day, she finds it very relaxing and comforting there so she decides on taking Laura there for a small picnic.

Once they got there, Laura was in total awe of how beautiful the place is. Everything where covered with green and at the end, there’s a lake that has an inviting clear water. While Laura was busy taking in the sight in front of her, Carmilla decides that it would be best for her to set up their food for breakfast.

‘Hey’ Carmilla softly calls out for Laura

‘Oh my god!’ was the only answer Laura could’ve mustered.

‘What?’

‘Nothing. I just didn’t picture you as someone who is romantic.’ Laura grins at her

‘Excuse me but I’m not being I’m not being romantic. I just get these foods from a nearby breakfast store and thought I should fix whatever tension that is going on between us.’

‘Carmilla—there’s no tension between us. We just started at the wrong foot and it was all because of my clumsiness and stupidity and—‘Carmilla cuts her off

‘Laura you’re not stupid or anything and I am so sorry that I had to call you that. I was just really pissed about the train scenario, but I forgive you now. I really do.’

‘I forgive you too, now can we please start eating now because I’m starving plus we have to be back before 9.’

Carmilla started passing the Tupperware of food to Laura. She had managed to prepare rather buy egg omelette, pancakes and bacon. She also bought them coffee. They had once again shared a comfortable silence while they were eating.

‘God, that was so good.’ Laura moaned in satisfaction after she finished her food.

‘Well you made eating sound like having sex.’ Carmilla smirked causing Laura to blush

‘No I didn’t but whatever, thank you for this Carm.’ Laura had mentally slapped as she wonders where she had gotten that nickname.

‘I mean-Carmilla.’

‘Hey. It’s fine. I actually like it.’

‘Good.’

‘So I think, proper introductions are needed between us?’

‘Cupcake that’s so high school thing to do.’

‘Oh come on. We need to not only settle to our names.’

Carmilla sighs ‘Fine.’

‘Well, I’m Laura Hollis. I’m 19, only child and I aspire to be a good journalist and oh, blue, purple and yellow are amongst my favourite colours.’ She grins as Carmilla had rolled her eyes.

‘Carmilla Karnstein. Same age as yours, I’m the eldest of two-well actually we are fraternal twins but I was born 6 minutes earlier from William. Obviously, black is my favourite colour.’

‘Is it nice having a twin?’

‘It is. If William isn’t being a prick.’

‘So why did you go here for our exchange student program? I mean if you want to answer.’

‘Well, I was actually forced by mother as a punishment.’

‘A punishment? What kind of sin have you done?’

‘My mother happens to be the dean of our school, Roundview. Unfortunately, she was never the best kind of mother to us, so most of the time I enjoy pissing her by causing troubles. Fight after fight with other students. Most of the time, I don’t go to my classes and if I do, I’m normally late. There was even a time that I came to my class drunk.’

‘Oh god, why would you do that?’

‘I don’t know, I think I just needed my mother’s attention sometimes.’

‘Oh. It must be really hard then.’

‘It is. So last Monday was probably the last straw. I was at the library with this girl, we’re not dating or anything, uh- just sex.’ Carmilla looks at Laura to see if she wants her to continue.

Laura on the other hand just blushed as she imagined Carmilla having sex. So Carmilla continues then.

‘So we felt a little adventurous, well I actually texted her to come over. So while we were having sex at one of the library’s table little did we know that my mother was standing right behind me. She came to the library since she was looking for the girl I was having sex with. She was supposed to be the exchange student but seeing my behaviour, mother has decided to send me here instead. It’s pretty much against my will. So that is actually the main reason why I have a very bad temper since the train.

‘I’m so sorry to hear that Carm.’

‘Well that’s just how the cookie crumbles, sweetheart.’

 ==

They were on the middle of their final class of the day with Mr. Kipling and it was the first time that Laura and Carmilla had seated next to each other.

Being next to Laura makes Carmilla’s heart go dancing wild.

Carmilla’s attention was taken back to the reality when Mr. Kipling clears his throat.

‘So kids are you excited about next week?’

‘What happens next week, cupcake?’

‘Ah, it’s our yearly school fair. It’s going to be really fun. There’s a book fair and kissing booth. It’s normally a two day event and you wanna know what the exciting part is?” Laura asks Carmilla and Carmilla couldn’t help but to smile at how adorable Laura is.

‘Well tell me then?’

‘We get to stay at school overnight… We get to have camping and all! Plus outdoor movie —well it’s not so outdoor cause it’s normally held at the school gym, but you get me and you should really really come!’

‘Sounds like a plan.’

‘So that means you’re coming?’

‘Well I don’t want to miss the kissing booth, don’t I?’


	3. Kissing Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura makes her world stop and she is definitely and madly okay about it.
> 
> Faith Hill song and Hollstein, I approve.

Carmilla Karnstein doesn’t do attachments. She hates it, she really does and most of the times she doesn’t let someone stay on her place for so long unless it’s her mother or her twin brother, Will.

Surprisingly, Carmilla have been letting Laura stay on her place after class for the past three days. Laura actually stayed over on the second night. And honestly, on other occasions Carmilla would be freaking out but not on this set up with Laura.

Carmilla was on her way back to her apartment when she receives a text from Laura.

LH: hey, im going 2 be late tonight. gotta help setting up 4 the school fair.

CK: oh

LH: r u mad or something?

CK: no

LH: ok c u tonight.

Carmilla is once again surprised over the fact that she gets annoyed that Laura would be late tonight. As soon as she gets inside her apartment, she decides on lying down on her couch. She tossed and turned and stared on her ceiling for a good measure thinking what could be the mathematical reason as to why she doesn’t protest or freak out over the fact that she lets Laura stay in her apartment.

There must be something about this girl she thinks.

But that something will always remain as a question to her.

Carmilla decides to take a shower while she waits for Laura and to clear her mind.

==

“I think we got everything covered.’ Lafontaine says as they have successfully put up the streamer for Perry’s booth. Perry had decided on having a ‘sweet tooth’ booth for this year’s school fair wherein she will be selling sweets likes chocolates and her famous brownies.

‘Yeah, I guess so.’ Perry answered them. ‘I think all we need to do for tomorrow is to set up the tables for Laura’s book sale.’

‘Right.’ Laura says as she fidgets on the strap of her bag.

‘Are you okay L?’ LaF couldn’t help themselves from asking.

‘I am. Just tired.’

‘Well don’t worry sweetie. We’ll leave soon.’

Laura forced as smile. Truth is, she was just actually pretending that she is tired she actually just want to leave and go to Carmilla’s apartment and watch random TV show while they cuddle. Yes, Laura Hollis loves to cuddle with Carmilla.

As soon as they have left the school ground, Laura became eager to text Carmilla but in the end she settles in not doing so she can surprise the girl because of course she knows it wouldn’t hurt, right?

‘Laura dear, wanna join me and LaF for some dinner?’ Perry asks trying to be hopeful.

‘You know I would love to guys. But I’m just really tired and all. Maybe next time?’

‘Sure. Okay.’ Perry answers.

They bid their goodbyes before parting on different ways. Once Perry and LaF are out of sight, Laura went to the same direction as to them going to the direction of Carmilla’s apartment. She smiles thoughtfully to herself knowing that in the next few minutes she would be with Carmilla.

She was just a few blocks away from Carmilla’s apartment when she decides to drop by at the nearby pizza house. She was definitely starving but knowing Carmilla they probably don’t have anything to eat when she gets there.

Xxx

It took three doorbell rings before Carmilla opens the door and sleep was so obvious on her current appearance.

Laura takes in her state. She’s wearing an oversized jersey with number 03 and of course it was black. Laura thinks Carmilla wasn’t wearing anything underneath because she could clearly see the pale well-toned legs of Carmilla.

‘Like everything you see cupcake?’

Laura was brought back to earth as she hears Carmilla’s smirky tone. ‘I wasn’t looking!’ she answers Carmilla as she walks inside the said apartment.

‘Whatever you say cupcake’ Carmilla says as she follows Laura inside the apartment.

‘If you don’t behave yourself well Karnstein, you’re not gonna get any of this’ Laura motions her hand towards the pizza box and as if on cue Carmilla’s stomach grumbled.

‘You’re welcome.’ Laura smugly says as she sets the pizza on the table.

After they had dinner the two decides to watch some crappy show. But obviously both are not even paying attention especially when Laura have scooted closer to Carmilla and rested her head on the taller girl’s shoulder.

Of course, once again Carmilla didn’t complain about this affection coming from Laura but once again surprised with herself especially when she finds herself wrapping an arm over Laura’s shoulder.

‘Someone’s cold.’ she teased which earned her a light slap of hand on her stomach and a murmured ‘shut up’ from the shorter girl.

She smiles to herself as she once again felt Laura nuzzle closer to her. She thought about what’s been bothering her and now she knows she has an answer: _Laura makes her world stop and she is definitely and madly okay about it._

She knows that she’ll soon leave and she knows Laura knows too, but what she doesn’t know if she can stop herself from falling hard with Laura.

Carmilla was pulled away from her internal talk as she felt a light warm breath on her neck and she wasn’t event surprise to see Laura sleeping on her neck. She carefully lifts Laura towards her bedroom and it made her smile knowing how light the girl is. She was few steps to her bed when she suddenly felt Laura grip a hand on her neck and she almost stumbles. 

As soon as she had laid Laura on the bed, the smaller girl was immediately snoring slowly. Carmilla took this chance to clean up a bit her living room before she gets in to bed with Laura.

The moment she went down, she immediately cleared out the box of pizza and the cans of beer (for her) and can of Dr. Pepper (for Laura). It makes her grin over the fact that Laura prefers to have a soda instead of a beer and this little thing definitely makes her heart dance with happiness.

==

The next day woke Carmilla with something heavy on her right shoulder blade but suddenly smiles as she feels a warm air coming from Laura’s mouth.

Carmilla slowly grabbed her phone to check what time it is. Seeing that it was already 6:30 she decides to wake Laura so they wouldn’t get late, _again_.

She lightly scratched Laura’s back on the best possible way she knows to wake her up, ‘Hey, cupcake. Time to get up.’ She softly murmurs to Laura’s ears.

‘No’ Laura protested and tightens her grip to Carmilla’s waist.

Carmilla chuckled at Laura’s protest ‘you know I would love to stay in bed longer but we need to get up before we get late.’

‘Do we really have to get up?” Laura looked up to Carmilla, slowly getting herself to wake up.

‘Sadly, yes.’ Carmilla replies as she kissed the top of Laura’s head.

They finally got up and prepared for school in silence, even though Laura’s head wasn’t silent at all. She keeps on thinking that she had spent a lot of time with Carmilla. They had cuddled, slept on the same bed, shared food and all, hell they even hold hands but one thing she wants to happen is for them to kiss and she just couldn’t understand why they haven’t shared that. It’s pretty obvious that they both liked each other so, what could be that possible for them not to kiss just yet?

It was around 7:30 when they left Carmilla’s apartment and Laura was being all quiet and it didn’t went unnoticed to Carmilla.

‘You alright, cutie?’ She asks while they are waiting for the elevator to open.

Laura had to debate with herself as to whether she would tell Carmilla the truth, that she wanted to know why they haven’t had kissed but she decides to lie. ‘Just hungry, is all.’ Laura answered as the elevator finally opens. She was thankful that there are other people inside the elevator because if not, pretty sure Carmilla might actually here what was going on with her mind.

Once they were at school Laura got thankful for the distraction she got from Lafontaine. Carmilla enjoys talking to LaF, says they are funny and knows a lot about science and history which is somehow similar to her likes. So the moment Carmilla and LaF had stopped talking she knows she wouldn’t have to feel uncomfortable about her over thinking.

While Carmilla and LaF continue to talk, Laura was left with Danny and Perry. Knowing Laura for a while Perry immediately noticed something was up with Laura.

‘Hey Laura, you alright? You’ve been quite since last night if I recall.’

‘I’m just-‘

‘You know you can always tell us when something’s bothering you Laura.’ Danny says encouragingly.

She chance to glance at LaF and Carmilla who were still animatedly talking about whatever while they’re on the line to order for their breakfasts. ‘It’s Carmilla.’ She starts.

Perry’s motherly instinct immediately showed up ‘Did she hurt you?’

‘No’ Laura softly answered.

‘Then what is it?’ Danny asked, curious.

‘Well, I have been spending a lot of time with her lately. I even sleep with her, no sex and we like cuddle a lot we even hold each other’s hand and I’m pretty sure she knows that I like her and I know she likes me too but-‘

‘But what? Danny is seriously becoming interested with Laura’s admission because well she’s just happy for her baby dyke friend.’

‘We haven’t kissed and well I really really like to kiss her!’ Laura furiously blushes as she admitted this for the first time with her friends.

‘Wait, I got an idea!’ Danny says as if it was eureka. ‘It’s already the school fair in two days and us, the summer society will be in charge of the kissing booth and I remember you said that Carmilla is looking forward it.’

‘Well yes, but I wasn’t so sure if she is serious about it.’

‘I can ask Lafontaine to ask Carmilla if she is serious.’ Perry suggested.

‘Then once we know if she really wants to try it on, then we can arrange you as the one she would be kissing!’

‘I don’t know. I mean I don’t even know if she wants to kiss me too.’

‘We can have her blind folded. We’ll tell her that it’s a rule. Just trust me on here Laura.’

‘Fine.’

Once Carmilla and LaF gets to where they are seated Laura immediately lightens her mood and smiles at Carmilla who sat beside her.

‘Hi’ Carmilla greeted her again. ‘I got you your favourite apple juice and maple syrup and banana waffles.’

‘Thanks, Carm’ Laura says as she set the food right in front of her.’

Laura’s friends across from them could clearly see how love sick they are for each other and they know they have to do something about it.

 Xxx

Today’s the day of the school fair and surprisingly, Laura gets nervous about it. She knows she should be excited because she’d get to kiss Carmilla even if Carmilla has to be blind folded, but she would risk it just to be able to kiss her.

Laura was on her way to Perry and hers booth when she felt a hand grabbed her wrist when she turned around, ready to yank the person she sees Danny and she relaxed right away. ‘Jesus, Danny, you almost killed me!’

‘You know I wouldn’t do that because if I do, then you wouldn’t get to kiss Carmilla!’ Danny teased which immediately made Laura blushed. ‘Anyway, I all got that covered. We’ll just have to wait for Carmilla to register and then once she does I would text you her cue number so you can prepare yourself, and oh here, Danny hands her a lip gloss ‘You can’t use your own, she might probably recognize the smell and don’t use your perfume as well, I provided you other perfume its already with Perry.’

‘Gee thanks, Danny. I never thought you’d be this dedicated.’ Laura joked.

‘Whatever, Hollis. See you later and don’t be too nervous!’ Danny yelled as they parted ways.

==

Carmilla is busy talking to Lafontaine that she didn’t even notice Laura’s arrival. She only noticed her when Laura lightly tapped her on the shoulder ‘Hey’ Laura greets.

‘Hi sunshine!’ She greets as she takes in Laura’s appearance. Laura was wearing a purple tank top where you can visibly see her black bra and a ripped off jeans, her tank was matched with a purple vans.

Carmilla mentally slapped herself as she lets out a low groan because of how hot and sexy Laura is.

‘You’re welcome.’ Laura decides it was the best time for her to tease Carmilla back after she got teased the other night for checking her out.

‘Wh-?’

‘Nothing. I just know you were checking me out and don’t try to deny it Karnstein.’

‘Whatever you say little Hollis.’

‘A new nickname I see’

‘Get a room you two!’ Lafontaine says as she stands to help Perry in setting up the chocolate cakes.

Carmilla immediately throw a killer glare towards Lafontaine’s direction that earns a chuckle from Laura ‘Oy! That’s my friend!’

‘What, it’s not like I was doing anything.’

‘You were glaring at them. That is _something_.’ Laura teased once more.

‘Sorry.’ Carmilla says softly that if Laura wasn’t paying much attention she’s pretty sure she wouldn’t get the chance to hear it.

‘It’s okay. I was teasing.’ Laura says as she softly rubbed her knuckles on Carmilla’s pale cheeks.

‘I know, but I don’t know—I think I was being rude so… anyway I gotta go explore the fair for a bit then I go back here just in time for lunch and after that we go explore some more together. That okay, buttercup?’

‘Sure. Don’t worry about me I’m pretty sure I’d get busy with my book sale so I wouldn’t be able to attend much to you as much as I wanted to… unless you wanna help?’

‘Hmm… Maybe later?’

‘Alright. See you’

 

As soon as Carmilla left, Laura slumped back to her chair pouting and this definitely caught Perry’s attention.

‘Laura, what’s wrong?’

She wanted to answer Perry that something isn’t wrong but she knows that Perry knows her too well to know that she is lying again so decided on telling her.

‘Eurgh. I don’t know why Carmilla choses to explore the school fair without me.’

‘Maybe she just doesn’t want to be a bother to you or anything, knowing that you are having a book sale. She just wanted to give you time, I’m sure it’s nothing like personal.’

‘I hope so, because I want nothing more but to spend the two day school fair with her.’

‘Stop worrying, Laura. It’s pretty nonsense. Plus, maybe she’s going to register for the kissing booth.’

‘We aren’t even sure if she’s still going.’

‘We are.’ Lafontaine informed them.

‘I already asked them earlier before you showed up, she said she will—says something about their adventurous self.

‘See? There you go! Cheer up.’

Just in time for the return of Laura’s smile, she felt her phone vibrating on her pocket. She slowly fished out her phone to see who had sent her a text message. Her heart almost dropped as soon as she sees Danny’s name on her screen.

Her fingers were fumbling as she slides the unlock button of her phone and took a deep breath to read the text;

DL: Carmilla already registered but she didn’t see me as planned.

DL: She’ going to be #23 on the line of the receivers.

LH: So I get to be the kisser?

DL: Yesssssss!

LH: o—kay…

DL: Didn’t I tell you not to be nervous about this?

After getting Danny’s message, Laura settles for not replying since she knows she has something else to worry about rather than worrying about what to reply to Danny.

The kissing booth will of course compose of two people who either both willing want to kiss or by someone like her who is willing to kiss the other who isn’t sure of not kissing them. Since Carmilla is the one who registered, and Laura is the one willing to kiss, Danny have opted for Carmilla to be on the receiving end.

DL: Just get yourself ready. I’ll text you again when the 20th pair starts to kiss.

LH: Okay then.

==

Carmilla took her time enjoying the school fair. She knows it has been unfair for Laura’s end that she is enjoying this alone but she prides herself about being adventurous and all so she take the chance on doing things on her own, plus she tries to pull away herself from Laura just to try to see if she can manage not to fall with the petite girl.

Unfortunately, each time she sees couple doing those cute things all she could think about was doing it with Laura. Like when she saw a girl convincing her boyfriend to get a matching henna tattoo, as cliché as it may seem Carmilla felt a tug on her heart as she imagines Laura convincing her to do the same.

Along the line of her being adventurous she somehow wished that Laura would also register for the kissing booth.

Truth is, Carmilla is as hopeless as Laura about kissing, but like Laura she just couldn’t put her foot into it.

Xxx

Laura had just finished brushing her teeth when her phone started to vibrate again.

DL: Are you ready?

LH: I guess so…

DL: Good. Get your ass down here. 19th couple is on a roll now!

LH: I thought you’re going to text me when it’s on the 20th?

DL: Plans changes from time to time Hollis.

LH: Guess I’m going there now.

 

~

‘Hey, LaF. Mind if you look after my book sale?’

‘Where you goin?’

‘Danny has texted.’

‘Ooh atta girl, L!’ Lafontaine shoos Laura excitedly than expected from them.

While on her way to the kissing booth, she suddenly felt anxious of what is set for her. She’s met with a lot of what ifs—what if Carmilla finds out about her before they even get to kiss. What if she isn’t a good enough kind of kisser, what if Carmilla gets mad the moment she finds out that it was Laura who she had to kiss.

She tries to refocus herself as gets nearer to the booth. She counts one to ten to get her breathing even once again.  

‘Finally!’

Laura almost jumped out of her skin when she hears Danny call out. ‘I was getting worried that you’re not gonna show up!’ Danny says as moves another step closer to Laura.

‘We all know how much I want this, well except for Carmilla.’ Laura sounded so defeated that Danny patted her shoulders.

‘Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure Carmilla would be wanting more as soon as she gets to kiss you!’ Danny says cheerfully to lighten up the mood.

‘Are you sure she hasn’t seen you?’

‘Yes. I was here at the back all the time and the once who would take part in the kissing booth are located only on the right side of the booth and are not allowed to go somewhere else until they are finished.’

Laura was about to say something when she heard a soft voice called out ‘Pair #23, it’s your turn. Receiver, please enter the right side and kisser, enter on the left side of the booth.’

Laura shot up a glance at Carmilla as soon as they have entered the kissing booth, part of Laura wanted to go and help Carmilla but clearly she can’t do that.

One of the summer society members have spoken again, ‘So now that both ladies are seated, I will now set the time for the kissing. As per our rule and to avoiding heating up kissing should only last for 60 seconds.’

As soon as the buzzer buzzed, Laura grabbed Carmilla’s neck, thinking it’s now or never. The moment their lips have connected, Laura felt how eager Carmilla was in letting her tongue in, so Laura happily granted. Their kiss wasn’t rush or forced. It was a kiss that is full of passion and tenderness that had surprised both the girls.

**_You can kiss me in the moonlight_ **

**_On the rooftop under the sky, oh_ **

**_You can kiss me with the windows open_ **

**_While the rain comes pouring inside, oh_ **

Carmilla felt herself locking her fingers on Laura’s hair as their kiss became deeper and deeper; Laura had let out a soft moan which made Carmilla very satisfied. Their kiss went on, that they even noticed the buzz buzzing again, signalling them that the kiss was over. They only had to finally stop kissing when the girl have instructed them to go get a room!

**_This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal_ **

**_This kiss, this kiss_ **

The moment Laura went out of the booth she immediately ran towards the back of the booth to keep herself a ‘secret’ she’s not ready yet to let Carmilla know that it was her she was kissing.

**_It's a feeling like this_ **

**_Its centripetal motion_ **

**_Its perpetual bliss_**

Carmilla on the other hand, felt so weak after that kiss. She thinks that the kiss she just kissed is delicious. In any other circumstances, Carmilla would just let it pass by since she had kissed a lot of girls for her it wasn’t important but this kiss, undoubtedly becomes important and so as the girl who happens to be Laura—Carmilla got swept off her feet and again, it was something so new to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 of Silas School Fair


	4. Sprinklers and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Carmilla had to tragically kiss 10 random girls just to find one Laura.

It had been exactly 2 hours, 35 minutes and 18 seconds since Laura Hollis had finally kissed Carmilla Karnstein. She had never felt this ecstatic before, she’s both happy and nervous at the same. Nervous over the fact that Carmilla have no single idea that it was actually Laura who she kissed at the kissing booth.

Laura had to admit to herself that if given a chance, she would kiss Carmilla over and over again. Each time she remembers how Carmilla’s lips felt on her she would immediately smile and she would, from time to time hide her face from Danny and Perry because they just wouldn’t stop with the teasing every time she would be blushing. Her blush according to Danny is Karnstein-induced blush.

“You’re blushing again, sweetheart” Perry teased as she noticed Laura smiling as she spaces out.

“I wasn’t!” Laura protested at the obvious.

“You so do!” Danny joins in teasing

“Oh guys, you are all horrible!”

“Hey there’s nothing wrong about it” Perry reassures Laura as she wrapped an arm on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“Yeah just try not to get caught by Carmilla” Danny says as she controls her laughter which earns a glare from both Perry and Laura

“Sorry. I was just trying to lighten up the mood, because Laura seems so tensed even if Carmilla isn’t around. Where is she anyway?”

“She’s with LaF. Says they’re going to go to the animal booth”.

==

“You mean to say, you don’t have any idea who they are—the person you kissed?”

“LaF” Carmilla started calmly. “I already told you a couple of times that no, I didn’t have any idea who they were. I was blind folded, and the girl left after the kiss before I even get the chance to see her.”

“Didn’t you ask the summer society about who have registered or something?”

“I did. But unfortunately, Danny wouldn’t let me see it!”

“I have an idea. But this is going to be crazy and it would be up to you if you would agree?”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow in question and when Lafontaine didn’t get any answer they continued.

“Well I was thinking, what if we set up our own ‘kissing booth’ but the only ones allowed to join are those who have registered on the timeline same as yours. With that, we can find the person you kissed. I can get the list from Danny and we can start later when the outdoor movie begins. What do you say?”

“I don’t know. I mean the idea is great but I have promised Laura that we are going to watch tonight and I don’t want to disappoint her.”

“Ooh making plans with tiny human huh?” Lafontaine sends a smirk towards a furiously blushing Carmilla.

“Well she has been pestering me about this outdoor cinema since that day Mr. Kipling had mentioned it in class besides she has allowed me to explore a little without her and she was fine about me not helping her with her book sale, so I guess it would hurt to be with her during the outdoor cinema tonight.”

Carmilla explains to Lafontaine on their way back to Perry and Laura’s booth.

“You know, I wish it’s actually it was Laura you had kissed.”

“What?” Carmilla had tried to pretend to be surprised instead of sounding hopeless.

“I said, I wish it had been Laura you get to kiss. I mean, you both look good together and all. If only I could make it happen, I want nothing but the two of you to be together.”

“Honestly? I would like to happen too but we all know I will only be here until Friday.”

“Will it ever change? Can’t you stay longer or like something?”

“Not at all. I mean, I haven’t talked to mother since I got here. So I don’t know.

==

Laura was about to take a bite on her chocolate cookie when Carmilla decides to snuck it out from her hands. “Hey-“She was about to protest and go on a rant but as soon as she sees it was Carmilla, she immediate smiled. “Oh hi Carm!” Laura greets her as she attempts to bite yet another chocolate cookie.

“I miss you” Carmilla was shocked with answer she gave Laura. She knows it wasn’t supposed to be her answer but surprisingly, she said it out loud but what surprised her more was Laura’s response

“I miss you too, Carm. So bad.” Then Laura tip-toed so she could lean in for a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek.

“Well that was a good comeback after we have missed each other, cupcake.”

“Yes it was. How are you?”

“I’m good. A little bit tired, but don’t worry, I’m not going home yet.”

“Well that is good because we are going to the outdoor cinema soon!” Laura squealed with happiness which Carmilla had returned with a genuine smile and as she smiles, she feels butterflies dancing in her stomach. “ _God look at the things this tiny human does to me_.” She says to herself as Laura held out a cookie for her to bite in to.

It was around 4 pm when Carmilla receives a text from Lafontaine, apparently they haven’t shut up about their plan in finding the mysterious girl she just kissed.

_Even though Lafontaine won’t shut up about their plan, they are still a bit nervous. She is nervous because she wouldn’t know how to ever react or lie when the time comes that Carmilla finds out that they knew all along that it was Laura they kissed. But they think, whatever their reaction would be at least they were decent enough to help Carmilla find their possible soul mate._

Ginger Science: Sooooo… Have you finally decided on the plan?

Broody Vamp: I don’t know yet LaF. What if Laura gets suspicious about my actions?

Ginger Science: Trust me, she won’t.

Broody Vamp: How can you be so sure about that?

Ginger Science: Well have you forgotten that they’re my best friend so I know how to distract them without having them notice anything suspicious.

Broody Vamp: Fineeee. Text me when you’re all settled.

Ginger Science: Aye, aye captain.

And with that, LaF had made their way to their “fake” kissing booth. Of course, none of their plan would work without the help of two other gingers—Perry and Danny. As soon as they had discussed the plan to them, they received different reactions.

As they had expected it to be, Perry had to disapprove telling them that it was like sabotaging Carmilla and Laura. On the other hand, Danny got excited about the plan and as the captain of the Summer Society, she immediately cascaded the plan to her sorority and the girls willingly agreed to this shenanigans which in the end, Perry hesitantly agree to join in.

Carmilla and Laura were busy clearing up Laura’s book sale since the two day school fair selling is about to come to an end when Lafontaine came rushing.

“Hey Broody Vamp!”

Carmilla actually glares towards them after hearing their nickname which only sends Laura to fit giggles.

“What do you want now wanna-be scientist?”

“Well, I was wondering if you would come with me to the butterfly garden before it close.”

Carmilla looked to Laura’s direction as if to ask for permission. _Why would I need her permission? It’s not like I’m dating her or something._  As soon as Laura had said yes she immediately dive in to a bone crushing hug to the tiny girl in front of her. It wasn’t like she was really going there but fuck it, she’s going to do something worthwhile if she can’t do it with Laura.

“Thank you, cupcake!” Carmilla says as she lets go of Laura.

“You’re welcome. Just be sure to comeback ‘round seven, you promised to have dinner with me and you said you’re going to take me to the mini planetarium before it closes.”

“Don’t worry, L. I’ll bring them back in one piece before you even notice.”

“Okay. Enjoy you two.”

And with that, LaF and Carmilla took off.

 

==

“So how exactly are you going to let this roll out?” Carmilla asks as soon as they have entered the kiosk where they will held the kissing booth set up only for Carmilla to find her mysterious kisser.

“Well just how LaF had it planned.” Danny answered. “Everyone on this list are the ones that have registered near your time at the kissing booth.”

_What Carmilla didn’t know is that SJ, one of the Summer Society members made some editing on the list, which means she deleted Laura’s name on the list. Danny and LaF had better idea than to let Carmilla and Laura kiss on the booth and not making it romantic in any single way._

“Well doesn’t sound so good to me but yeah let’s to this your _way_.” Carmilla says as she waits on the girls to kiss.

 Carmilla had managed to kiss six girls by now and at the time that the seventh girl is about to get inside the booth, Carmilla decides to kiss like two or three more girls and not to kiss everyone else on the list.

“I think we’re done here.”  Carmilla says as soon as the sixth girl she kissed left.

“What?”

“Oh come on, Xena. I’m pretty sure you heard what I just said.”

“Of course I did. But what I was asking is to why you want to stop now?”

“You see their kiss isn’t even the same as the kiss of the girl I have kissed earlier. Hers was—magical. As cliché as this may sound but that girl’s kiss was like something sent from heaven. It was a beautiful kiss. Plus don’t you think it’s a little humiliating for me and these girls to do the kissing? I am pretty sure that it is.”

“Just shut up and kiss the last four girls and we’re done.” Danny answered Carmilla which had caused her to be startled.

“Ugh. You’re annoying but fine!”

 

**

At around 6 in the evening, Laura and Perry had finally finished cleaning up their booth at the school fair. To be honest, Perry is a bit nervous about the plan they have prepared, simply because she isn’t too sure that it would be successful or if Laura won’t get a tiny hint.

_Okay the dimwit club’s initial well should we say main plan is to bring Laura to the booth and let her catch Carmilla kissing some random girls just so they could see what her reaction would. Although knowing herself, Perry doubts if it would work as planned._

_So right now, Laura and Perry are on their way to the booth and Perry has never felt this anxious before._

Carmilla was on the middle of kissing the last girl when they have heard a loud splash on the silent room and when Carmilla had pulled away from the kiss, she saw a very terrified Laura who apparently caused the loud splash since she had dropped her milkshake, probably because of too much shock with what she had witnessed.

The moment Carmilla stood up from the chair, Laura had already left. Running away from that room that had broken her heart. Laura couldn’t put into the right words of how angry she is with Carmilla. She knows she shouldn’t be angry they’re not even dating, hell she doesn’t even know if Carmilla likes her, but it just happens. She’s so angry at Carmilla right now.

Carmilla immediately ran after Laura even if she doesn’t know where to follow her.

“Laura! Laura! Wait!” Carmilla called out as she finally sees Laura’s retreating figure.  But sadly, Laura can’t be even bothered to stop.

When Carmilla had finally caught up with Laura she immediately tugged the wrist of the shorter girl so she could stop from running away.

“Leave me alone!” Laura pleads to Carmilla with her back still facing the other girl.

Carmilla had noticed the girl’s sad and angry voice, and she knows that Laura had been crying, she silently cursed herself for being the cause of those tears.

“Laura… please”

“Carmilla, just go. It’s finally all clear to me now that you don’t want anything from me!”

“Just listen to me please?”  

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I should still believe whatever you wanted to say”

Carmilla just ignored what Laura had said and went on not knowing why she had wanted to explain herself.

She stepped forward towards Laura but Laura just moved backwards from her. _Ouch_                       

“Laura, I really don’t how to start to explain things to you or why I am explaining but all I know is that I have to and I know that you are pretending not be interested but I also know you wanted to hear whatever I wanted to tell you.” Carmilla began but Laura didn’t respond but just continues to look away from Carmilla while they were standing on the middle of Silas’ Soccer field. Knowing she’s not gonna say another word, Carmilla went on. “I know I have acted strangely around you today. It was like I was avoiding you and its true, because everything that is going on between us terrifies and scares me. I don’t know even know why I had let these things to happen but I’m not saying that I regret it, I’m just really scared Laura.”

“Scared of what?” Laura asked with conviction in her voice.

“I- I’m scared that I am letting someone in. I am scared that that someone had to be you. Had to be here. We live in different cities; we both go to different school. I’m only an exchange student for two weeks, and we know that I’ll be leaving on Friday and it scares me too of how will I cope up once I leave Silas. I honestly didn’t plan for any of this. To get close, get attached but it all happened. I don’t normally make friends, I don’t do relationships, but with you, hell you make friendship go so easy. You make me want to spend every single day with you, hell I would even want a relationship with you and if only I could stay here I would. But we both know that I can’t.”

“Don’t say that Carm..” Laura says in a soft voice.

“Say what?”

“That you wanted a relationship with me, don’t say it as if it’s just a joke.”

Carmilla went forward to Laura again and held her hands. “No. that’s not a joke to me Laura. I like you, I really do. I have liked you ever since our little train incident. I know I have been so mean around you and I’m sorry I had enjoyed way too much teasing when you get uncomfy with my mean attitude. I really do like you Laura and I wouldn’t even deny the fact that I am now falling in love with you.

See? I have even registered on that stupid kissing booth on the hopes that you would join too after I have dropped the hint that I want to go there. But surprisingly you didn’t, and I know you’re gonna question me about what you saw earlier. It was a stupid idea of LaF because I wanted to know who that girl I have kissed earlier, because it felt so magical and all and I was still hoping that-“

Carmilla’s outburst was suddenly stopped when Laura finally went in for a kiss. Laura had been dreaming of having a replay of their kiss and now that she knows there is a chance she made it to the point of not letting it slip away.

She kissed Carmilla slowly, passionate and it slowly turns into a heated kiss, but before Laura could even ask for a permission to slide her tongue inside Carmilla’s mouth, Carmilla had pulled away causing the smaller girl to groan in frustration.

“Carm-“

“Hold on, hold on”

“What?”

“So it was you who I get to kissed! It was you, it was you. Why didn’t you tell me you’re going to be there?”

“Because I didn’t know if you also wanted to kiss me, I don’t even know if you like me the way I do. So I had to talk to Danny and help me get through the kissing booth without you knowing, that is why they had you listed on the “kissers with blind fold” Laura says emphasizing the words with air quotes.

“Laura, you don’t- you don’t know how happy I am right now. Can I kiss you again?” Carmilla asks hopeful.

Laura had responded to Carmilla with an eye roll “Don’t ask the questions you already know the answer to.”

And within a second, their lips have reunited once more. Their kiss got even more passionate, more frantic and most of all the kisses have sealed the forgiveness that Carmilla wanted to have the moment Laura had walked out of the booth.

Carmilla pulled away again, just to give a little kiss to Laura, “So, you like me too, cupcake?”

Laura gave a light punch on Carmilla’s shoulder, “Will you just shut up and kiss me now?”

“Yes ma’am” And as soon as Carmilla had kissed Laura again, the water sprinklers on the soccer field started sprinkling water and Carmilla had to smile in between kisses knowing that it is Lafontaine’s idea and she had made a mental note to thank her later.

The moment they had stopped kissing just to get a few air, Carmilla had unexpectedly and surprising asked Laura something that is somehow inevitable yet something she knows she shouldn’t be asking knowing that she’s leaving soon.

“Laura, we both know I am leaving on Friday, and trust me cupcake I really want to stay just for you. And I don’t know how I can let these things work between us but I am willing to give it a try so, I would like to ask you, cupcake and this is like now or never.”

Laura looked to her with a very confused look and a slightly raised brows, as Carmilla went on.

“Laura Hollis, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun there goes the cliff hanger..
> 
> I might add up like two more chapters, if this chapter gets a good review or more kudos because a girl can only ask for encouragement and appreciation of what she writes! :D
> 
> For any typos, please blame my fingers as they type very fast.


	5. Someone's Gotta Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest and Final Chapter. Buckle up, creampuffs!
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Tegan and Sara: Closer  
> Tegan and Sara: Love they Say  
> Arctic Monkeys: Do I Wanna Know  
> Justin Timberlake: Not A Bad Thing  
> Avenge Sevenfold: Scream  
> Of Monsters and Men: Yellow Light

After turning on the sprinklers on the soccer field Lafontaine was on their way back to the make shift kissing both where Perry and Danny were waiting for them, when their phone started to vibrate. They fished it out of their back pocket and swiped their finger across the screen, to see that Danny had sent them a text. With another swipe of their index finger they opened the message.

 **Danny L (05:30pm):** Where are you? Are you with them?

 **Laf (05:36pm):** No. I’m on my way back to you now.

 **Danny L (05:40pm):** Oh, alright. See you in a few then!

As they put their phone back in their pocket a memory struck them and Lafontaine couldn’t help wondering what was happening between Laura and Carmilla. They’re almost certain they saw Laura crying, but it could just been water from the sprinklers or their eyes playing tricks on them. But what if it wasn’t?

They tried not to think about it but couldn’t shake the image or the sickening feeling settling in the pit of their stomach. What if things hadn’t gone so well? What if their plan messed everything up? What if they were to blame for Laura and Carmilla not getting together?

‘Did I ruin everything?’ Lafontaine wondered out loud, kicking up a clump of dirt with their tennis shoe as they walked.

The questions tormented them whether they wanted them to or not. The only thing that they are sure of, is the fact, that all they can do is wait to find out the answers to the questions plaguing them. They couldn’t help blaming it on their self if things went wrong. After all the kissing both was their idea, right? The more they thought about it, the harder it got to deny something didn’t feel right, and that feeling settled around them, consuming them, until they felt sick to the stomach.

~

On the other side of campus, Danny was with Perry at the kissing both, trying to figure the best way to handle the situation that they’d been left with, after all the confused girls all wanted answers. They were still talking amongst themselves when Perry felt a familiar pang in her chest that made her worry about Lafontaine. Even though they were nowhere near her, the two of them had been friends for so long that they developed a uniquely symbiotic relationship, and she could sense what they were feeling. It wasn’t good by any means.

Something must have happened, if they were beating them self-up for convincing Carmilla to start a kissing booth. She hoped she was wrong, but it did not stop Perry from worrying about her best friend. Perry didn’t even notice Danny walk away as she got lost in her thoughts.

She knew Lafontaine would be moping about it when they got back, until they accepted that, whatever happened wasn’t their fault. That’s something that wasn’t easy for Lafontaine. They were such a strong willed person, but when an idea they came up with, adversely affected the people they care about, they took it really hard.

Perry did her best to shake off the feeling when Danny came over and tapped her on the arm, motioning at the confused girls around them. Letting out a sigh, Perry nodded. At the moment they have a job to do.

It took some time but the two of them managed to explain what had happened to the girls that came for the kissing booth. Though some of them were a little disappointed they were gracious enough to accept the explanation calmly. The girls all wished Carmilla and Laura the best, saying that they ‘want nothing but the best’ for both of them before they left. 

~

It was around 7 pm when Danny, Laf and Perry made their way to the gym, just in time for the movie. Danny knew that Laura wanted to spend this time with Carmilla, to share something she truly enjoyed with her, because she was leaving tomorrow. She smiles to herself, remembering how her friend rambled about it nonstop for the past few days. Danny’s smile slowly faded, right now the memory really upset her as she was hit with the reality that, the two of them probably won’t even be here to share it.

Once they were inside the gym, Kirsch, came jogging towards them with his usual goofy grin plastered across his face.

‘Hey Danny!’ He greets her, full of puppy-like enthusiasm, not noticing that she seem a little down.

‘Hey Kirsch, have you seen Laura and Carmilla?’

‘I was actually going to ask you guys about it. I thought they would be here by now.’ He shrugs. ‘I mean we all know how excited Laura is about this thing, so it’s a little weird that they aren’t here yet. Is everything okay?’

Danny had to look over her shoulders, as if asking for approval from Perry and Lafontaine if it’s okay to tell him about the misfortunate incidents  that happened earlier.

As if Perry knows what Danny wanted to ask, she immediately nodded to Danny, letting her know it’s okay to tell him. After all, they’re all friends. 

‘ _Well_ , yes. Something actually happened.’

‘Oh no, that sounds like something really bad happened.’ Kirsch says looking at the three of them questioningly.

Danny rubs her sweaty hands on her pants starting to feel a little anxious about telling Kirsch, but she knows that she doesn’t have any choice in the matter, now. ‘It isn’t _that_ bad, I guess.’

‘Lawrence, stop beating around the bush and get to the point.’ He is starting to get worried.

 ‘Fine.’ Danny says clearing her throat before she begins. ‘Carmilla participate in the Summer Society’s kissing booth earlier and so did Laura. We set them up, well, we really only setup Carmilla. Laura really wanted to kiss her, but you know how she is, so the three of us made it happen. We blindfolded Carmilla and everything, so she wouldn’t know who she was kissing.’ She paused for a moment to take a breath. ‘After their time was up, Laura ran back to her own booth ‘cause she didn’t want Carmilla to know it was her. I think she was afraid of how she would react or something.’ 

‘I guess, the kiss was really, really good.’ Perry chimed in.

‘Because after that, Carmilla really wanted to know who she kissed so I offered to help her by setting up a makeshift kissing booth, with the only girls she would end up kissing being the ones that were registered at the Summer Society’s booth at the same time she was.’Laf explains while staring at her feet.

‘And, I was supposed to wait and bring Laura to the booth, after Carmilla had kissed the last girl, hoping that when Carmilla told her what she was doing, Laura would admit that she was the one Carmilla had kissed.’ Perry admitted to her part in the whole mess.  

‘But Perry and Laura got there a little too early, when Carmilla was still in the middle of kissing the last girl. And Laura saw everything.’ Danny says running her fingers through her hair. ‘She started crying and ran off. Carmilla took off chasing after her to try and explain, but now we don’t have any idea where they.’ Danny finished telling Kirsch in a strained voice.

 ‘I’m going to try calling Laura.’

‘Kirsch, don’t you think we already tried,’ Danny snapped at him out of frustration, ‘we keep ending up getting her voicemail.’

Kirsch ran a hand over his face.

‘What about Carmilla?’

‘I tried calling and texting her, but yeah, no answer there either.’ Laf replied.

‘Maybe we just need to try and calm down? Maybe they’re talking and don’t want to be disturbed or something?’ Danny offered meekly, but it came out as more of question than a suggestion.

‘Yeah. I agree with you, bro.’

‘Kirsch how many times do I have to tell you I’m not your, _bro_?’

‘I know, I know, Lawrence, I ‘m trying to lighten the mood.’

‘You’re such a puppy!’ Danny says as she messes up Kirsch’s hair. ‘You know I think we all just need to enjoy the last part of our school fair. If they decide to show up then it’s good if they don’t maybe they are still trying to fix whatever relationship they have. 

_**_

Carmilla feels so vulnerable right now, she knows she shouldn’t have done it. She knows she shouldn’t have asked Laura to be her girlfriend, especially now that she’s going back to Graz tomorrow. Carmilla wanted to drown her sorrow by drinking. As she stands to go to the kitchen, the song “Do I Wanna Know” by Arctic Monkey starts to play and she ends up bitterly laughing at herself.

Carmilla feels so vulnerable right now, she knows she shouldn’t have done it. She knows she shouldn’t have asked Laura to be her girlfriend, especially not when she’s going back to Graz tomorrow. Carmilla just wanted to drown her sorrow by drinking. As she stands to go to the kitchen, the song “Do I Wanna Know” by Artic Money starts to play from the speakers connected to her iPod, and she ends up bitterly laughing at herself.

In some odd ways, Carmilla always finds comfort in Alex Turner, and tonight isn’t any exception, it really brings home what she is feeling right now. She poured her heart out to Laura and she just walked away, now Laura won’t talk to her, won’t even answer her texts, whenever she to calls it goes to voicemail.

‘This is such a cliché, just because I’m having my heart crushed by not getting an answer from Laura doesn’t mean I should be listening and singing along to _this_ song.’

_//Do I wanna know?)_

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

‘Come on Karnstein you’re better than this. Don’t you dare fucking cry!’

_(Sad to see you go)_

_Was sort of hoping that you’d stay_

‘Fuck  you. Fuck  you  Alex  Turner...Shut  up  Arctic  Monkeys...’ Carmilla hissed as she got back to her couch with a bottle of vodka in her hand. 

Every lyric that flows from her iPod reminds her of Laura and the pain stings her skin like a bee, and now all she wants to do is to call Laura or curl up in her bed and cry.

~

Laura doesn’t even know how long she’d been pacing in her room. She admits (that) she panicked when Carmilla asked her to be her girlfriend, _she wants to be, she really does_ , but knows there are so many possible risks, and she’s scared shitless. She isn’t ready for a long-distance relationship. She does know how they tend to end up, she’s not completely oblivious.

There are so many ‘what if’s’ right now, and she knows that she shouldn’t dwell on them, but she can’t get them out of her mind. _What if they hardly get to see each other? What if skyping, phone calls and text aren’t enough? What if the distance is too much?_ The more she tries push these thoughts away the more they seem to sink in, finding a home in her imagination, taking up root, to haunt her and taunt her.

Being honest with herself, she can admit that she’s afraid of more than just the distance- she knows Carmilla’s history, _she’s a player_ , it’s the very reason why she was sent to Silas as an exchange student in the first place. _What if Carmilla finds someone else? What if Carmilla breaks her heart? What if Carmilla does it again? What if Carmilla cheats on her behind her back?_ Laura knows couldn’t handle the pain if it ever came to that. And it’s hard to let everything go, it’s hard to choose to ignore that fact. It’s so hard to rely on blind faith.

It’s not even that she doesn’t trust Carmilla, because as ironic as it may have been, in the short span of the two weeks she’s known Carmilla she already trusts her completely, despite her past. And that scares her more than anything.

 ‘God. Why is this so hard? I just really want to be with, Carm, but why does she have to be from another city so far away? Why does she have to leave tomorrow afternoon?’ Laura says as she flops down on her bed. ‘ _Fuck it. Maybe I can do something crazy this time. I remember Carmilla asking me once, if I have ever done something crazy for love. Maybe this is it. Maybe I should do something crazy for her._ ’ Laura ponders to herself as she starts to get up off her bed and walk over to her closet.

‘I know my dad is going to be really surprised with what I’m going to ask from him but I do hope that he wouldn’t be mad and I do pray to all the possible mythical creatures that he would approve of my decision.’

//The first time I saw your face

I knew I was meant for you

The first time you said my name

I knew I was meant for you

Love, they say it heals all wounds

Love, removes the hurt in you

Love, I know that this is true

Love, they say that it is blind

Love, they say it all the time

Love, I know that they are right

Laura chanced a glance at the clock on the wall and realizes that it’s only 8 pm, which means she still has an hour and a half to catch the last train going back home. Laura immediately put on her shoes and grabbed a jacket from off the back of her dorm door on her way out. She wasn’t going to think about it anymore. It was time to act.

~

As soon as Laura hopped on the train she decided to check her phone. She wasn’t even surprised when she finds about 10 text messages and 4 voicemails coming from Carmilla.

She decided on reading the texts but she made sure that she wouldn’t reply to them just yet.  She needed to get everything covered before she settles on answering everything Carmilla sends her way.

Staring out the window into the darkness she felt the miles go by and with them everything and nothing became clear. This was the most reckless thing she had ever done, but right now, she wasn’t going to think about consequences or repercussions. She gave herself over, in this time, in this space she allowed herself to live in the moment. 

 

==

Feeling incredibly sad about the day’s events, she had even managed to consume an entire box of pizza on her own. After an hour of brooding and feeling sorry for herself with swig after swig from the vodka bottle, Carmilla decided to take a shower, to sober up and clear her mind. Once she came out, she felt slightly better but not by much. She didn’t want to think about that so she heated some water to make herself a cup of tea before she headed off to bed. 

Just in time for Carmilla to turn off the kettle, her phone started to vibrate on top of the centre table. Confused as to who might be possibly calling her this late at night she decided to answer the call, but as soon as she had reached for her phone, her hands immediately trembled when she read the name of the caller.

 

 **“Mother-”** She answers wearily.

**“Carmilla, darling. Glad you’re awake.”**

**“Yes mother, I’ve just finished packing.”**

**“I actually am calling to let you know that I wouldn’t be around when you get back to the city. I will be at a two month convention in the United States. However, I have arranged for your return. I will be sending your twin to pick you up tomorrow and he will drop you off directly at your apartment. After that little disgrace you caused me two weeks ago, I don’t think I will still be able to look at you, let alone share a house with you.”**

**“Yes, mother.”**

**‘All your stuff has already been moved to your apartment. William will use your car to pick you up and I have deposited enough money in your bank account for you to get by while I am away, once I have returned, I’ll be sending you money again. I don’t want to have an encounter with you ever again, except when it is related to me being the dean. Are we clear on that darling? ...Carmilla?”**

**“Yes, mother, we’re clear.”**

**“Okay, I won’t hold you captive any longer. I have to go.”**

**“Goodbye, mother.”**

Carmilla has never felt this bad about herself. First Laura runs away from her after she had asked her to be her girlfriend and now what? Her own mother practically disowns her because of her actions. She wishes she was able to answer her mother and ask her to just let her stay here in Silas so she could get closer to Laura and maybe, Laura wouldn’t be worried of possibly having a long distance relationship if in case there would still be chance for them to be together but who is she really fooling after all. 

She loved music of genres, almost as much as gazing up at the stars, but tonight one of her favorite things was tormenting her. She was on her way to her bedroom when another painful song starts to play on her iPod. This time it’s a Justin Timberlake song. ‘Fuck, can this song be any more of a pain in the ass?’ Carmilla mutters under her breath.

_//So don’t act like it’s a bad thing to fall in love with me_

_‘Cause you might look around to find your dreams come true, with me_

_Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

_So don’t act like it’s a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_It’s not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me._

**

It was around 10:30 pm when Laura finally arrived at her dad’s house. She was glad that there were still lights on inside, this meant that her dad was still awake. It meant that she could talk this out with him and hopefully put all turmoil that had left her feeling emotionally and physically drained behind her, before she went to bed.

As soon as Laura stepped up onto the porch she heard movement nearby that made her instinctually reach for her bear spray. Her dad still sends it to her religiously even though there aren’t any bears in the city, but she never complains because she knows he only wants her to be able to protect herself while she’s away from home.

‘ _Laura_?’

‘Dad!’

‘Laura, honey what are you doing here?’ Her dad asks her as he takes a look at his phone, “and, this late at night!’

Laura immediately dropped her bag and launched herself into her dad’s waiting arms for a much needed hug. She let herself cry, tears, she didn’t even know she was holding back during the entire train ride home.

‘Oh honey’

Her dad lets her cry as he holds her tight and as he whispers sweet words to soothe and calm her down. When she stopped crying, her dad ushers her inside their house. As soon as Laura settles on the couch, her dad went to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate for his daughter. He knows it’s the best to make her somehow feel better.

When he returns a few minutes later the sight he sees before him almost breaks his heart. Laura looks so much smaller than she actually is, shrunken in on herself, sadness radiating from every pore. Wordlessly he hands the hot chocolate to her and sat down next to her, watching as she took a few sips, waiting for her to speak up.

‘Dad−” Laura starts, her voice still shaky from her breakdown on the porch.

‘Shh, it’s okay, honey. It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe with me.’

‘Dad, I need to talk to you about something.’

‘Go on, I’m here to listen.’

Laura chokes back her tears and shifts to an upright position. This is it, now or never, she reminds herself once more.

‘Dad, I met this girl. She’s awesome, sarcastic, funny, smart, kind and she takes care of me just the way I want to be taken care of. And last night she−she asked me to be her girlfriend, and I really want to dad...’

‘But?’

‘She doesn’t live here dad, she’s from Graz, and she’s leaving tomorrow afternoon. And, I don’t think I can handle a long-distance relationship, but I don’t want to give up on the chance to be with her either. I could be missing out on the love of a lifetime.’ Laura took a huge sip from her hot chocolate to calm her nerves. ‘I’ve never felt this way before. I have never liked−maybe even love, anyone the way I do Carmilla. It drives me crazy that I didn’t answer her at all when she asked me last night. I just... I just walked away.’

‘So what do you have in mind?’

‘Well dad, I-I know you’re going to be surprised, or maybe even mad...but I-I,” Laura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously aware that she was stumbling over her words and rambling uncontrollably, ‘...I was thinking about going with her tomorrow, to stay, I−I can go to university there with her. I mean semester is almost finished at Silas and I’m doing great in all my classes. I can come back for my finals in a few weeks or email them to my professors, so it won’t affect my grades. I don’t think it would be hard for me to transfer to another university.’ She gulped ending her ramble.

Laura realized that she was trembling, it was both nerves and the unsettling feeling that her dad wouldn’t agree to what she was proposing. Legally she knew that she didn’t need his permission, she was an adult and she could changes schools with or without his consent. But, he is her dad, and she loved him more than anything in the world, so his opinion meant everything to her. She needed him to be okay with her choices or she would never go through with it. Just as much as she didn’t need her dad’s permission, she did however, need his approval.

Laura’s dad went silent for a moment and this made Laura’s heart do a backflip as she worried that her dad wouldn’t approved this. But all of a sudden, he spoke-- 

‘Of course, it’s a yes. You can go with her. I’ll just work on your transfer so you don’t have to worry about that. All you have to do is, go get the girl.’

Laura’s jaw fell open. As much as she hoped he would say yes, she honestly never actually thought he would, at least not this easily. She’d been prepared to spend hours convincing him if that was what it took.

‘Laura, I just want you to be happy.’ Her dad chuckled at her awed expression. ‘And, if this girl makes you this happy, I’m all for it.’ 

‘Thank you dad,’ Laura launched herself into her dad’s arms for a bone crushing hug, while he chuckled softly. ‘Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You’re the best dad in the whole wide universe. Thank you big, big time!’

‘You’re welcome kiddo. Now go get yourself a good night’s rest and tomorrow, I’m going to drive you back to Silas myself, so I can meet this girl who has stolen your heart and put that beautiful smile on your face.’

‘Okay dad. But is it okay with you if I get to introduce her to you after we’ve had a chance to talk?’

‘Of course. Now go to bed.’

As if right on cue, Laura let out a big yawn and stood to go up to her room. ‘I love you dad.’

‘I love you too, honey.’

 ==

Carmilla was woken up by the sound of loud banging coming from her front door. She glared at the door of her room as if it will make the person at her front door stop and just leave.

Being the Carmilla that she is, she remains stubborn and ignores the banging on her door and covers her ears with a pillow as she tries to sleep again. Unfortunately, the banging never stopped, so Carmilla ended up forcing herself to get up from her bed and to face the annoying person at her door.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ She growled, as she violently yanked the door open.

‘You know, you’re really sexy when you wake up,’ Laura greets Carmilla the moment she opens the door, ‘and you cuss a lot too.’

‘Laura?’

‘Carmilla.’

Carmilla just stood there staring at Laura in complete shock and confusion. She was pretty sure that when Laura had left her last night, it would be the last time she sees the tiny girl and as stupid as it is right now, Carmilla decides to ask Laura,

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Well, if you’re not going to let me in, then I won’t tell you.’ Laura smirks when she sees a blush color Carmilla’s cheeks.

‘Oh, right. Come in.’ Carmilla steps away from the door to allow her room to pass.

As soon as she enters, Laura crosses the room and plops down on the couch with Carmilla following close behind. She sat right next to Laura, but somehow Carmilla still felt a painful distance between them.

‘So...?’ Carmilla began, only to have Laura cut her off.

‘Okay, first of all. Sorry for banging your door down and for waking you up,   totally did it on purpose.’ Laura smiles at her brightly, earning a playful glare from Carmilla.

She didn’t know what it was about this girl, even when she should be mad at her for how she hurt her, Laura’s smile easily made her forget all of that.

‘Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about last night. I want to apologize for running away from you the way I did. I was really shocked and confused, and I didn’t know what to tell you right then and there. I mean, I really, really wanted to say ‘yes’.  But I kinda chickened out because I know you’re leaving today.’ Laura took a deep breath before continuing.

‘As soon as I got back to my dorm room, I couldn’t stop fidgeting and I knew there was something that I really needed to do.’ Carmilla nods urging Laura to continue.

‘Do you still remember when you asked me, if I’ve ever done something crazy for someone special to me?’

Carmilla smiles as she remembers that day. ‘Yes.’

‘Yes, I do,’ Laura smiles, ‘I want to go university with you, hold your hand as we walk along the corridors, and I would kiss you any and every chance I get because, Carmilla, I really, _really_ want to be your girlfriend.’

Carmilla leans in, finally able to function again, and kisses Laura passionately. She knows that she will never get tired of kissing Laura and in between kisses, she smiles and murmurs ‘girlfriend’. 

There is no music playing, but Carmilla was definitely aware of the song playing in the back of her mind as their embrace grew deeper and more intimate.  She wondered if Laura heard it too.

//It's not just all physical

I'm the type who won't get oh so critical

So let's make things physical

I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

All you think of lately is getting underneath me

All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me

Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer

Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer\\\

**

After a non-stop make out session on Carmilla’s couch, the two finally left the apartment to meet up with Laura’s dad at a small restaurant across the street from the Silas U campus. They decided on that location since he was coming from talking to the administration about Laura’s transfer. The two of them walked hand in hand, smiles plastered on their faces, happiness and contentment radiating off them like the sun’s rays. After the emotional night that they had spent apart they couldn’t go longer than a few moments without touching, as if they just needed to remind themselves that this wasn’t a dream, the other one was really there. 

As they were walking to the restaurant Carmilla surprised Laura by admitting how nervous she was to meet her dad. Laura stopped them in them in the middle of the sidewalk and kissed her sweetly before whispering, ‘you have nothing to worry about. My dad is going to love you.’ Laura gave her hand a gentle squeeze when they neared the restaurant. ‘Relax, Carm, he can’t wait to meet you, it was his idea for us have lunch in the first place, he was all giddy and excited like a kid in candy shop, or me in a bakery. You should have heard him,’ she says before doing her best impression of her dad, ‘I’m so excited, I can’t wait to get to know the girl special enough to have stolen my baby girl’s heart.’

Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh at that, something about the way Laura made her dad sound managed to put her mind and settle her nerves, at least somewhat. But, even she knew it was a big deal meeting your girlfriend’s dad, not like she hadn’t done it before, it’s just been a really long time and she never cared what her girlfriend’s thought of her in the past. Carmilla wanted to make a good impression, she knows he is very protective of Laura, and he’s willing to let Laura come live with her a city hundreds of miles away without even knowing her, solely because he trusts his daughter’s judgement. _It’s a big fucking deal._

‘Hi, honey,’ he embraced her tightly for a moment before releasing her. The moment he did she reached for her girlfriend’s hand again and drew her up to meet him.

‘Dad, this Carmilla,’ Laura smiled brightly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, ‘Carm, this is my dad.’

‘Hi, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Hollis.’ Carmilla murmured nervously, not quite meeting his eye, as she shook the hand he held out to her.

‘The pleasure’s all mine, Carmilla,’ Mark smiled genuinely, ‘and you can call me Mark. We’re not formal in this family. Now what do you say we get something to eat.’ Laura’s dad motioned for them to have a seat. 

Mark was glad he bonded so easily with Carmilla over the course of their meal, somewhere along the line they’d become friends exchanging jokes and lighthearted banter, and occasionally poked fun at Laura for some of the silly things she would do or say. It didn’t take long for him to see why his daughter can’t stand to be without Carmilla. She was perfect for Laura. She challenged her, supported her, encouraged her, but most importantly of all he could see, it clearly in Carmilla’s eyes, how much she loved her. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that they would make each other so very happy. And that was more than good enough for him.

~

After they left the restaurant and said their ‘goodbyes’ to Laura’s dad, Carmilla and Laura headed back to Carmilla’s apartment since they both wanted some time alone before they say goodbye to Laura’s friends and take the train to Graz to meet Will. 

Carmilla barely has time to enter the apartment before she's being roughly pinned against the wall, her girlfriend's lips finding the most sensitive areas of her neck, licking and biting until Carmilla's eyes rolled back in her head and she finds herself gasping loudly, much to Laura's pleasure. Laura pulls back, all too aware of Carmilla's disappointment, and roughly whispers _''Bedroom. Now.''_ into her girlfriend's ear, grasping her wrist tightly and pulling her behind her. The journey to the bedroom is short, 20 seconds or so, but already Laura finds herself craving the feel of Carmilla's body being pressed against her own, and she's almost painfully desperate by the time she closes the door to Carmilla’s bedroom behind them, pinning Carmilla's hands above her head and hovering teasingly just above her lips, reminding herself that she's supposed to be in control and trying frantically to keep her own desires in check. Carmilla leans forward, desperately trying to break free of Laura's grasp just so she can capture those perfectly crimson lips with her own, and lets out a frustrated sigh as Laura pulls away at the last second, smirking smugly for a moment before leaning forward and taking Carmilla's bottom lip in between her teeth and biting down on it roughly. Carmilla lets out a loud gasp, much to Laura's relief and, the burning between her legs reminds her, pleasure. She slips her leg up between Carmilla's, pressing lightly against Carmilla's centre, and feels rather fucking pleased with herself when she hears a breathless ''Fucking hell..'' escape Carmilla's lips, watches her girlfriend fall even further back against the wall in a subconscious demonstration of submission.

Laura lets go of her wrists then, freeing her girlfriend from her previous position against the bedroom door and pushing her back forcefully against the bed, removing Carmilla's t-shirt in one swift motion before leaning down and pressing insistent kisses to Carmilla's breasts through the thin material of her bra, relishing each gasp she hears, each buck of Carmilla's hips which she feels against her own. The bra is removed in an instant, leaving Carmilla completely exposed to the cool air of the room and the blonde's intense gaze, as Laura presses herself further against Carmilla, drawing an audible exhale from both of them as Laura places firm kisses across both breasts.

''Laura, what the...Oh, fucking hell!'' her head falls back against the pillow as Laura's hand slips confidently up on her leather pants and presses insistently into Carmilla's thong, touching her through the flimsy material and teasing her for a few moments before pulling back, deliberately ignoring Carmilla's desperate writhing beneath her. She smirks then, taking a moment to mentally note down Carmilla's rapid breaths and half-closed eyes. Laura leans forward and captures Carmilla's earlobe between her teeth, nibbling on it lightly before moving her mouth just that little bit further up and pressing it fully against Carmilla's ear, letting out a hot breath before stating confidently ''Don't ask questions. Just fucking enjoy it.'' Before Carmilla can even voice her confusion, she finds her arms once again pinned above her head, her girlfriend's half-naked form beneath her, making sure to grind her hips down roughly against Carmilla's before pushing herself up and removing Carmilla's pants in one fluid, well-rehearsed motion.

''You're so fucking hot, Laura. So. Fucking. Hot.'' The last few words are fragmented with kisses, each one more insistent, more controlling than the last, gradually making their way down a perfectly toned stomach and pausing just above the lacy material of the raven-haired girl's soaking wet thong. She looks up then, for reassurance more than anything else because, contrary to her apparent dominance, Laura's actually still rather terrified, rather embarrassed by her behaviour. She finds this embarrassment completely dissolved, however, upon seeing the desperate state she's so deliberately worked Carmilla into. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before moving herself reluctantly away from her girlfriend, exiting the bed and slipping her jeans down her thighs, glancing up every so often to ensure that Carmilla is watching her every move. She is of course, panting breathlessly as she watches Laura remove her t shirt and bra, leaving her naked except for the red lace of her thong. Positioning herself back on top of Carmilla, straddling her and taking a split second to memorize the way Carmilla looks when she's so completely helpless, Laura exhales deeply, reminding herself once again that she can do this. She hovers over Carmilla, propping herself up with her palms in order to lean down ever so slightly and state ''You're gonna fucking enjoy this, Karnstein.''

A hand slips down between Carmilla's thighs, sliding effortlessly underneath the damp material and brushing lightly over her clit for a split second before retreating quickly as Laura smirks down at her, ignoring the desperation in Carmilla's voice as she whispers ''Please'' and moves her hips towards Laura's retreating hand. Laura shakes her head slowly, teasingly, leaning down to capture Carmilla's lips in a heated kiss before breaking away once more, leaning back until she's straddling Carmilla perfectly, their hips grinding together as the otherwise silent room is filled with gasps of need. ''No, not yet'' Laura clarifies simply, watching Carmilla intently, relishing the way beautiful brown eyes are looking up at her so desperately. She trails her hand slowly down her own stomach, arching up into her touch until her hand finally slips underneath lace, sliding into a wetness which only Carmilla can bring about. Laura's gasp is almost silenced by the equally desperate gasp which escapes her girlfriend's lips as she watches Laura's hand moving slowly, knowingly, beneath her own thong. She draws back then, removing her hand reluctantly from between her legs and sliding it seductively, gently back up her pale skin, leaving a prominent trail of wetness behind it until her fingertips graze across her own nipple, coating it in the same wetness which coated her stomach only a split second earlier.

// _Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body,_

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind._

‘Oh, fucking HELL.’ The words are a breathy, lust-filled whisper and Laura despite her current state of arousal, finds herself stopping in her tracks for a split second, looking down at Carmilla and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before once again positioning her hands on either side of her head, digging them roughly into the mattress to supports her weight. She hovers over Carmilla, deliberately positioning herself so that one of her breast is mere millimeters from Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla takes the hint of course, just like Laura hoped she would, tilting her head upwards to allow her mouth to capture Laura’s nipple, tugging on it roughly, moaning as she tastes Laura’s arousal on her tongue. ‘Jesus, Laura.’

Laura’s arms buckle under the overwhelming strain of her intense arousal and she had to catch herself at the last minute to prevent herself from falling heavily onto the girl beneath her. It’s more than she can handle, given the fact that she’s supposed to be so perfectly in control right now, so she reluctantly tears herself away, and forces herself to ignore how fucking good it felt to be at the complete mercy of Carmilla fucking Karnstein and that knowing tongue of hers. Taking a moment to compose herself once again, Laura reached down and roughly pulls off Carmilla’s thong, throwing it carelessly onto the floor behind her. Suddenly it’s Carmilla who finds herself at the complete mercy of her girlfriend’s tongue. Gliding effortlessly between her legs, causing Carmilla’s mouth to fall open, her breaths coming out in short, sharp bursts as two fingers enter her roughly, matching each stroke of Laura’s tongue perfectly. Carmilla’s arching up of the bed, hips bucking wildly. Cursing loudly as another finger thrust into her joining the other two and curling slightly, completely unravelling her. Her body tenses as she feels herself clenching around the blonde’s finger, trying to draw her in deeper, falling back against the bed once more as her body and mind are ravaged by the sheer force of her orgasm.

  _‘Laura! Oh. My. Fucking. God. Laura!’_ Carmilla’s loud strained moans echoed in the room, she had never been much of a screamer, but she was today.

As the euphoria subsides, she is rendered completely speechless for several moments as she tries desperately to catch her breath, while Laura places gentle, loving kisses in random patterns across her face, when Carmilla is finally able to summon enough energy to open her eyes, finding chocolate brown ones gazing at her intently to accompany the rhythm stuck on repeat in her blissed out mind.

// _Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring,_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency!_

_Scream till there’s silence,_

_Scream while there’s life left, vanishing,_

_Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire,_

‘Jesus.   Fucking.   Christ. Why haven’t you done that before?’ The words slip out between heavy breaths, punctuated perfectly by the frantic rise and fall of Carmilla’s chest.

Laura grins confidently, looking Carmilla square in the eyes, ‘Didn’t anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue, Carm?’

After a good ol’ 30 minutes, or so, Laura stood across the room watching her girlfriend watch her, while she sipped from of bottle of water with a devilish glint in her eyes she set the bottled water on the desk.

‘Carmilla,’ she drawled sexily, drawing out her name extravagantly, ‘...I want you to fuck me.’

Carmilla swallowed hard from her reclined position, stretched out on the bed, leaned back on her hands to prop herself up, her deep brown eyes taking in all of Laura, naked, apart from a lacy red thong. Laura’s tits were full and hard tipped, nipples already excited, waiting to be teased, touched and tasted. Carmilla could feel her mouth go dry at the thought of what her skin would taste like...among other places...

"I want you to fuck me lover... Don't leave anything out...I want all of it, your fingers, your tongue...everything. I want you to fuck me until I scream, then I want you to fuck me some more...am I making myself clear, honey?"

Carmilla nodded dumbly. She understood alright, but what the hell, Laura Hollis, now utterly naked as she dropped those flimsy knickers onto Carmilla’s carpet, was asking her to make her come, over and over again. Carmilla’s cunt clenched almost painfully as she watched her tits bounce when she started to move towards the bed.

"Come here" Carmilla growled..."I'm going to rock your world little girl."

Laura strolled slowly over to Carmilla’s bed. Smiling seductively as she passed Carmilla, who felt like a nervous schoolgirl, just perched on the end, watching her pass. Laura stretched out on the quilt, laying back on the pillows and looked at Carmilla with eyes like hot coals. Her creamy thighs parted and Carmilla felt her heart hammering in her chest as she glimpsed Laura’s sex for the first time, but definitely not last. Laura smirked before sliding her right hand between her legs.

‘Don’t keep me waiting too long, baby,’ Laura purred, ‘I might have to start without you.’

Carmilla saw her fingers start to move. Her mouth went even drier as she realized what Laura was doing to herself. She spread her legs wider, to give Carmilla better view, then cupped a perfect breast with her other hand. Laura moaned softly as she lightly pinching her own nipple and tugged it gently, repeating the motion again while the fingers on her other hand slowly stroked her clit, she moaned a little louder this time.

Suddenly Carmilla knew that if she didn’t taste her now, she would almost certainly go mad. In a flash of agility, or maybe she purely fueled by desire, Carmilla moved to kneel at the end of the bed and dipped her head between her smooth thighs. Laura parted them even wider for her, and Carmilla moaned as her sense were pleasurably assaulted by the aroma of Laura’s musky excitement. It was a scent she wanted to breathe in, to bask in, for a lifetime. Carmilla stretched out her tongue and ran it slowly up the whole length of her slick folds. Groaning, Laura, threw her head back, gripping Carmilla’s head in both of hands as she started to apply more pressure with her tongue, letting it dip inside to circle around her clit.

‘Jesus, Carmilla,’ Laura moaned, ‘Just like that baby...oh _yes_ , just like _THAT_!’

As Carmilla licked her steadily, Laura rolled her hips as a counterpoint to her teasing. Carmilla’s hands slid under her legs until she could grip her thighs properly, her tongue delving deeper. Moaning loudly, Laura, thrust harder as Carmilla’s tongue probed inside her hot wet center, seeking to devour her, with another loud moan, Laura’s her eyes fluttered close, reveling in the pure pleasure of what her girlfriend was doing to her.

_‘This was fucking heaven,’ Carmilla thought to herself, ‘...I’m fucking, Laura Hollis...So good. ’_

Laura’s opened her eyes to watch, Carmilla mouth moving between her legs. ‘That’s it, Carm...lick me good baby.’ She panted. ‘You must have soooo much practice to be this talented. You’re making me feel so fucking  good. You’ve kept me waiting for this for so long, but it is definitely worth it.’ Laura’s words escaped between moans and cries of pleasure, as her walls clenched around Carmilla’s tongue, and after a few more rough licks and thrusts from Carmilla’s masterful tongue, Laura came undone. Calling her name again and again as she experience the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had in her life.

Carmilla slowly moved to lie beside Laura staring at her in awe and the only thing she was able to say was, ‘ _wow_.’

Long after they had both caught their breath and lay cuddled together, hands and fingers, arms and legs intertwined, gazing lovingly into each other eyes, wordlessly expressing everything that they couldn’t find words for, sharing hopes and dreams, and making promises for their future. It was some time before either of them spoke.

‘You know, sex with you is different than I ever imagined, and so much better.’ Carmilla released her grasp on Laura’s hand to trail her hand up her arm, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. ‘I mean you come across so naïve and dorky, and sweet, kind and generous, and absolutely adorable...but damn, cupcake, you’re a freak in the bed.’ Carmilla murmured, utterly blown away, breaking the (comfortable) silence.

‘ _Well_ ,’ Laura winked at her, ‘you know what they always say about the shy ones.’

Carmilla leaned down to capture Laura’s mouth in a light passionate kiss, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck, as their lips brushed softly, Carmilla purred, ‘I’m happy to hear that, because as I recall, you wanted me to fuck you until you screamed, and then fuck you some more, and that’s a promise I fully intend to keep,’

Deepening their embrace, she pressed Laura back down onto bed, Carmilla’s fingers danced across her body as she slowly moved to hover over her, leaving barely any space separating them. Her hand slipped between their bodies and down to cup Laura’s center. Carmilla was pleased by how wet her girlfriend already was for her. Laura moaned against her lips when she started to tease her clit tracing patterns with her index finger.

~

Laura and Carmilla couldn’t seem  to get enough of each other. Maybe it was all the emotional build up from the night before, or maybe it was simply the bountiful exploration of the newness of their feelings for each other, either way they could not keep their hands of each other. Constantly teasing, testing, tasting and exploring, each girl trying to memorize the intricacies of the other inside and out. After a while they both lost track of how many times they had been brought to climax, not that it mattered, they were just eager to express things they didn’t quite know how to put into words, yet. It wasn’t until their libidos were thoroughly spent that exhaustion hit them, and even then they could not resist the urge to be touching, snuggling close into each other’s sides with heavy eyelids and the remnants of satisfied smiles.

As they drifted off to sleep Carmilla wrapped a possessive arm around her girlfriend’s waist and drew her closer, as if that was even possible, intertwining their legs with her last burst of energy. It was as if she was making a statement to the world that Laura was hers, even though there was no one around to see. And maybe on some level she was, even if it was only to herself.

Smiling Laura nuzzled her shoulder, almost immediately they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

~

Carmilla and Laura had awoken after about 3 hours, with just enough time to finalize everything before they caught the train to Graz. For Carmilla there wasn’t much left to do, other than remember to lock the door on their way out and leave keys in the drop box outside the office, she was set. The rest of their time was spent getting Laura ready to go. Making arrangements with all of her professors, by far took the longest. Fortunately, none of them seemed to mind Laura turning in her finals electronically, it was mostly research papers and a video documentary project for her photojournalism course. All but one of her professor’s mandate that her assignments had to be in their inboxes the day before they were due, but Laura didn’t seem to be too worried about that. Getting Laura packed was the last thing on their list. She wasn’t really taking that much, just the essentials; close, make-up and toiletries. Nothing major, other than a few items of sentimental value that her mom left her, it was just a few of books, her five favorite cd’s and DVD’s, her laptop, and the course material she needed for her finals. All in all it fit in two suitcases and a backpack.

Her dad was going to take care of the rest later, at the end of the semester. He insisted on driving Laura’s things up in a few weeks, even though Carmilla told she would pay to have them shipped, he thought it would be safer if he brought them himself.  Both girls knew it was his way of checking up on Laura to see where she was living. The overprotectiveness will never go away, she’ll always be daddy’s little girl. Not that either of them minded.  Being so far away from her dad was the hardest part of moving to Graz with Carmilla, frequent visits were going to be a must for Laura. Carmilla knew how hard this is for her girlfriend, she’d seen the bond Laura shared with her dad over lunch, she didn’t even have to ask. Carmilla would never do anything to keep them apart or drive a wedge between. Besides, she liked Mark, he is so different from her mother, and it would be nice to have him around, from time to time.

‘Cupcake, we need to get going, or we’re gonna miss the train.’ Carmilla says as Laura takes one more look around to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything.

‘I know. I just want to be sure I didn’t leave anything that I might need.’ Laura zipped up her back and put it on, before grabbing the handles to both of her suitcase.

Sling her duffel bag over her shoulder, Carmilla held the door open for her girlfriend, making sure to lock the door on her way out. Once they were out in the hall, she took one of Laura’s suitcases from her so she could hold her hand.

~

Of course at Laura’s request, they also have to say goodbye to the ginger squad before they leave. Perry, Danny, and Lafontaine agreed to meet up with them at the train station to save time, since everything was happening on short notice. They just found out Laura was leaving this morning, it left no time for a big send off, so seeing Laura and Carmilla off was the best they could do on short notice.

Not that Carmilla minded, the ginger squad helped her to get her girlfriend, even if they were doing it for Laura, in some weird way they’d been doing it for her too, if she really thought about it. Carmilla would never admit it out loud, but all in all, the ginger squad weren’t that bad. They still tended to get on her nerves a lot of the time, but she’d only known them a couple weeks. Carmilla didn’t really have any friends back home, she had too much of an introverted personality to be good with people. The fact that she didn’t completely hate them was saying something. The gingers had kind of grown on her, though she’s pretty sure Laf’s the one she would miss the most, they were unique and she liked that about them, they weren’t afraid to be who they were. Carmilla knew that Laura would miss her friends, so she is just really glad they are going to be at the train station to see them off.

When she thought about it, it amazed her how much Laura was willing to give up to be with her, if Carmilla were honest with herself, she would admit that it scared her quite a bit. Their relationship was still so new, and everything was moving so fast. She had changed a lot in the past two weeks. If she stopped to think about it, she’s sure she would be completely overwhelmed. It’s been a long time since she was in a committed relationship, or a relationship of any kind for that matter. Carmilla pushed those thoughts aside she wasn’t going to dwell on all the things that could go wrong. Laura unlike anyone she’s ever met before, she’s special. Laura brings out Carmilla’s softer side, and for once she’s not afraid of it, she’s not afraid to let her feelings show.

_‘No matter what, I’m not going to screw this up.’ Carmilla affirmed to herself._

They would figure the rest out along the way. The only thing that mattered to Carmilla now, was making Laura extremely happy, she never wanted her to have any regrets.

‘Laura,’ Carmilla stopped suddenly, tugging on Laura’s hand to draw her attention away from their bags that the cab driver had set on the curb. ‘Thank you!’ She says when Laura stops what she’s doing to look at her.

‘For what, Carm?’ Laura’s brow furrow, confusion evident on her face she looked up at her girlfriend.

‘Just, thank you.’

Laura didn’t know what Carmilla was thanking her for, but something about the way she said it gave her butterflies, so she just smiled and nodded. ‘You’re welcome.’ She was just incredibly happy to be with Carmilla. She smiled up at her girlfriend as they walked side by side into the station. Carmilla returned her smile, lightly bumping her hip against Laura’s.

_They may not be in love with each other, yet. But it’s far more than liking each other, deeper than caring for each other, it’s more like falling for each other. Her and Laura were falling in love. That thought brought a smile to Carmilla’s face and she didn’t care who saw it._

They spotted Danny first as they looked around the train station for their friends, for obvious reasons of course, Danny, is Danny. She’s hard to miss even in a crowd. As they got closer to trio, Lafontaine ran up to them enveloping the two of them in a bone crushing hug, which caught Carmilla a bit off guard. Since she isn’t used to being hugged by anyone except Laura, but after a few moments she relaxed into the embrace. _Yes, Carmilla could admit it to herself, she was maybe going to miss them a little bit_.

‘You take care of little, L, here okay?’ Laf grinned at Carmilla, ‘cause they knew she would take good care of their best friend. They could see it in her eyes, they didn’t have to worry.

‘Hey! I’m not that short!’

‘Well you are whenever you stand next to Danny.’ Lafontaine teased Laura again, which earned them a glare from Carmilla. 

The kiss on the cheek and softly whispered, ‘Thanks. I’ll make it worth your while,’ definitely helped too. Carmilla knows she has a shit-eating grin on her face, and she wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Since Perry was the one in the group with motherly tendencies, it’s no surprise that she hands them a paper bag and says, ‘I made you guys sandwiches and brownies for the train ride.’

‘Thanks, Perr,’ Laura squeals, taking the bag and peaking inside to ogle the brownies.

Perry handed them each a Starbucks with tendrils of steam rising from the lid. ‘Be careful, Laura, no repeats of last time.’ She teased her friend reminding her of how her and Carmilla met.

‘Not funny,’ Laura pouted, ‘that was an accident.’

‘Laur, I think in your case it would be considered foreplay.’ Laf snickered at the scrunched up face Laura shot their way, causing all of them burst into a fit of giggles, when she mouthed ‘shut up’ to them.   

‘Oh you guys, I’m gonna miss you all.’ Laura launches herself at them for a group before the train honking in the distance pulls into the station. ‘Carm, get in the hug now!’ Laura demands when she hangs back, and Carmilla quickly scrambles to join in the hug.

 _‘Yep I’m definitely whipped,’_ Carmilla thought to herself once again, as the train stopped at platform, the breaks hissing loudly, causing the break away from the with one final tight squeeze.

Carmilla rested her hand on the small of Laura’s back, guiding her through the crowded platform to one of the cars near the back of the train, they were usually less crowded. She almost lost it when some jackass who wasn’t paying attention to where he was going bumped into Laura and almost made her spill coffee on herself, but the gentle caress of Laura’s hand against her thigh was enough to calm her down. Carmilla shot the man a death glare, before reaching out to take Laura’s hand firmly in her grasp. Laura’s thumb caressing the back of her hand made her glance down at her girlfriend. Carmilla was relieved that there were no traces of uncertainty when she met Laura’s gaze. She was her usual self, a bubbly ball of sunshine.

 ‘You ready, cupcake?’ Carmilla asks softly.

‘Yep,’ Laura flashed her beaming smile, ‘Let’s do this.’

==

It was around 5 in the afternoon when Laura and Carmilla arrived at the train station at Graz.

‘Welcome to Graz, cutie. This is my humble home city.’ Carmilla grins as she introduces Laura to the city.

‘I suppose we should call it as our home city now since as I uh, recall I’d be living here too.’

Carmilla was about to kiss Laura when she hears a familiar voice calling her; ‘Kitty’ Carmilla immediately spun on her heels and a huge smile came across her face.

‘Willy boy!’ Carmilla greets her brother as she launches herself for a hug.

‘William, I would like you to meet Laura’

‘Hi. Wow. It’s great to finally meet you, and you do really have some similar features with your twin.’

‘I bet brooding isn’t included in our similarities.’ William teased as he reached out for Laura’s hand to shake.

The travel going to Carmilla’s apartment from the train station lasted for an hour since traffic was heavy and Carmilla’s been quietly observing Laura as she let her eyes capture the beauty of Graz. She gasps each time she sees something new or beautiful.

‘You think you would love it here?’

‘I think I already do, Carm.’ Laura smiles before she captures Carmilla’s lips.

==

Laura’s first two weeks of living with Carmilla was never easy for her. She discovers how messy Carmilla could get; she hated it every time she would get back to their apartment after her class and finding used shirts lying on the floor. They would normally end up arguing with one of them storming off.

As for Carmilla, she notice that Laura couldn’t sleep without a dim light surrounding their room and that she always sleep in a side view position, which Carmilla actually finds adorable.

One day, as they were walking hand in hand in school, a girl suddenly came up to Carmilla as if she didn’t notice their intertwined fingers and ask for Carmilla’s number telling her that she wants to take Carmilla somewhere romantic.

Carmilla didn’t say anything; she just looked at the girl straight in the eyes before she moves to capture Laura’s lips. When they had stopped kissing, Laura was surprised that the girl hasn’t left.

‘Excuse me? Haven’t you got the signal? Carmilla here is out of the market and I’m her girlfriend. So back off!’ Laura says as if she’s about to rip off the girls head.

‘Whoa, there tiger. I got the signal and don’t worry I’m leaving now.’

‘Good.’ Laura says as she felt Carmilla squeeze her hand.

This kind of incident happened once again on Laura’s third week of living with Carmilla when an unexpected visitor shows up on the front door of their apartment.

‘Carmilla’ she greets in a monotone voice.

‘Lila—‘

‘I heard you’re back in town. I’m surprised you haven’t texted me, have you forgotten all those dirty shenanigans we played?’ She hissed at Carmilla as she tries to peck her on the lips, luckily Carmilla was able to move away.

‘Aww, don’t want to give me a kiss now?’

‘No.’

‘Why not, Carms? Don’t you miss me at all?’

‘Lila, stop. We can’t do this anymore. I have a girlfriend now and you have to leave now before she gets back here.’

‘Oh come on Carmilla, don’t you wanna have fun with me again. You know, getting caught in a compromising position?’ Lila pushes Carmilla’s buttons again and before she had let Carmilla answer her, she immediately connected her lips with Carmilla.

‘Carm—‘ _Oh god, that voice I have heard that before. That’s the vulnerable voice of the only person I care about, the person I love. I can’t fuck this up. She had seen me this way, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Carmilla immediately ran after Laura, and this time she was thankful enough that Laura didn’t run far.

‘Laura, hey.’

‘Hey’

‘Look. I know you’re mad at me right now and I know you’re gonna think that I’m like cheating on you but before you jump to any conclusions, would you please hear me out?’ Carmilla pleaded with Laura.

Laura didn’t say anything instead she just fidgets with her hand, looking at the ground and trying her best not to have eye contact with Carmilla.

‘Say something, baby please?’

‘I don’t want to be mad at you, Carm’

‘Okay – good. I don’t want you getting mad either, so please listen to me when I explain.’ Carmilla tells Laura with what she hopes is convincing enough to let Laura listen to her.

After what feels like forever, Laura finally nods, willing herself not to cry.

‘What you just saw is something I really didn’t expect but yet it still happened. I was in the middle of reading a book when suddenly, somebody knocks on my door and I actually thought it was already you but to my surprise it was Lila-‘

‘She was the girl you had sex with before you got sent to Silas.’ Laura says matter of fact.

‘Yes and when she came there, she started telling me that she was surprised I never texted her and asked me if I want to have any of those dirty shenanigans we used to have and of course I told her that I don’t want to because I already have a girlfriend and when I told her to leave because I don’t want you to see her here, she kissed me but of course I would never kiss her back and as if on cue, you came home and caught me in that situation again, and I am so, so sorry that I have hurt you again because of that but I really wished it didn’t happen.’

‘I know you wouldn’t kiss her back—I was just, you know scared and insecure because look at me compared to her—she’s freaking hot like a supermodel while I’m here, some naïve provincial girl. It scares me that you would back away from this relationship anytime soon, because of her or any other girls you had before. I know I shouldn’t but just couldn’t help it. Our relationship is so fresh and somehow rushed but I don’t wanna lose this—‘

‘Neither am I, and when you said I’m off the market weeks ago it’s true because believe it or not Laura Hollis I am fucking in love with you and I don’t even know what my life would be without you.’

‘Can you say that again?’ Laura asks completely amused.

‘I said I am fucking in love with you Laura. Yes. I am in love with you. I love you so much.’

Before Carmilla could even roll her eyes dramatically, Laura leans in to capture Carmilla in a tender and sensual kiss that slowly heats up. The only time they pulled apart was when they both needed air. They leaned their foreheads to one another, both panting from the kiss. ‘I fucking love you too, Carmilla Karnstein and I’m glad that I have finally found a new place here in your arms.’

//I'm looking for a place to start,

But everything feels so different now.

Just grab a hold of my hand,

I will lead you through this wonderland.

Water up to my knees,

But sharks are swimming in the sea.

Just follow my yellow light

And ignore all those big warning signs.

Somewhere deep in the dark

A howling beast hears us talk.

I dare you to close your eyes

And see all the colors in disguise.

Running into the night,

The earth is shaking and I see a light.

The light is blinding my eyes

As the soft walls eat us alive.\\\

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who read this story I hope you enjoyed it and to my friend who inspired me on writing this and whom I dedicated this story, I hope you liked how the story went lol.
> 
> Those that are enclosed with "//" are song lyrics.
> 
> Thank you to my two beta: J and Pat (@mattiebelmonde on twitter) this chapter would have been a crap esp the smut part if it weren't for you guys so thank you, big big time.
> 
> PS: I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE TO ANY DAMAGE UNDERWEAR.


End file.
